<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜与虹色（夜と虹色） by Haneda_Kyoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380256">夜与虹色（夜と虹色）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko'>Haneda_Kyoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amrita（アムリタ） [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galileo (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果不曾等待过，我们都不会明白自己内心真正期待的到底是什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amrita（アムリタ） [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>关于“夜と虹色”：<br/>这个标题出自古川本舖 - 《夜と虹色》，但这篇故事的内容其实和这首歌的歌词没什么关系。</p><p> </p><p>观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!</p><p>※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。<br/>※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。<br/>※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>内海薰始终没搞清楚，这个夜到底是从哪里开始，又会在什么时候结束。</p><p>经历了从美国到日本的十多个小时飞机之后，明明脑内时差还没倒转过来，却像早被人精密计算好一样，刚下飞机重新打开手机，她就收到了来自前辈草薙俊平的信息，时间刚刚好。</p><p>她连忙走到人少的地方给对方回了个电话，一接通，对方熟悉的声音让她有些招架不住：</p><p>“内海，我现在正过去机场接你哦。”</p><p>“没关系的，我自己一个人完全可以，所以前辈你不用……”</p><p>“不行，这么晚了，你给我在机场里面好好等着，我马上去接你！”</p><p>多一句话都没法说，电话另一端已经先发制人挂了，让她连再次婉拒的机会都没有。</p><p>“草薙前辈……”</p><p>随着电话里那一阵机械式的忙音，她没辙地叹了口气，按下中止键，收起电话后重新提起行李箱往机场的南面出口走去。</p><p>这场面，和以前有些相似，也有些不同。</p><p>“最近警视厅很闲吗，前辈那么有空……”</p><p>——没什么特别的案子，也就是说，不太有可能再去找他了。</p><p>“是这样呢。”</p><p>内海突然苦笑，不经意间停下脚步抬头一看，今晚的夜色压抑得很，一颗星都没有出现，只有撕裂天空而来让人喘不过气的阴沉气息。</p><p>并不算难过，可能只是让人有点遗憾，终归不是可惜。</p><p>只不过，连呼吸的空气也暗藏着将要下雨的味道。</p><p> </p><p>两年前的初春，内海向上级递交了去美国俄克拉荷马研修的申请书。</p><p>虽然，在申请书交上去之前的几个月，她刚刚完美的处理完了一桩被认为是“警视厅本厅最大危机”的案件。她本以为自己应该会觉得高兴，觉得满足，可结果并不全是这样。</p><p>“呐，汤川老师，你觉得，我是不是不适合做刑警呢？”</p><p>那个问题，其实并不是问他的，而是当着他的面前问她自己的。</p><p>30岁之后，刑警这份工作对自己而言不仅仅是为了正义。</p><p>如果，她从来都不是一位刑警，那么就算汤川学还是汤川学，她和他相遇的可能性搞不好依然是零。</p><p>刑警和学者的故事，还会发生在我们之间吗？</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>我喜欢你，而你也刚好喜欢我？</p><p>无论是汤川的学生，还是她的同事，这些年来似乎都默认了他们两个之间应该是存在恋爱关系的，但实际上对于他和她而言和以前并没有什么不同。两人反倒是都十分有共识地，一起选择从不公开这段关系，让一切照常。</p><p>看似无比接近的关系，却又无比脆弱，本该如此。</p><p>因此，当她独自做出前往异国进修的决定并将之告诉汤川后，她有想过，也许他会生气，也许他会啰啰嗦嗦唠叨一大堆，又或者……什么反应都不会有，一如往常。</p><p>而最后，汤川选择了一个她绝对意想不到的反应。</p><p>即将要登上前往美国的飞机的那天，他与她约在帝都大学理工学部外面的湖边见面。他听她如常汇报完案件的处理结果后，为她饯行，还送了她一件独一无二的礼物——放在一个天鹅绒盒子里，是一块硬邦邦不知道能拿来干什么的金属矿石。</p><p>“老师……”</p><p>“我从草薙那里听说你的生日是3月2日，而锗的元素序号是32号，这个结晶构造可是钻石构造。还有种说法，锗元素有益健康，比如缓解疲劳、促进新陈代谢等等，总之对人体非常有帮助……”</p><p>听着他教科书般的解释，她头疼地皱起了眉头，有些不好意思地小心翼翼接过了那沉甸甸的礼物：</p><p>“好，我知道了，那我就……不客气的收下了，谢谢。”</p><p>——到最后，果然还是搞不懂他到底在想什么。</p><p>要知道，他们认识了六年，哪怕情人节当天也互送过巧克力，哪怕特别节日当天也会发信息问候一下，但他却从来都不会像那天那样，仿佛一定要为自己的行为找到一个合适的理由，在她还要着急着赶飞机的时刻，送给了她饯行礼物。</p><p>除开汤川学自己说的原因外，她找不到他必须做这件事的第二个理由。</p><p>而他，当时似乎也丝毫没有料想到，她之后将会因为发现他真正藏于礼物里的心意而不知所措，心乱如麻。</p><p>那时候，确实是这样。</p><p>“……后来？”</p><p>渐渐地，想着想着，内海望向车窗外快速掠过的景色有些出神。直到草薙把一个问题重复问了三遍之后，她才忽而想起自己正坐在前辈的车上，不是该发呆的时候。</p><p>“就是后来你在美国那边真的寄了很多很多手信给汤川？只是为了感谢那家伙？”</p><p>“啊……是啊，因为我知道汤川老师喜欢模型那些吧，也想谢谢他之前送我礼物，刚好我那边有恐龙的模型。”</p><p>“我还以为你都完全不想理那家伙了……”</p><p>“怎么会，虽然见是没办法见，但是总不能让老师担心我，只是这样而已。”</p><p>虽然，他应该也不是会担心这些事情的人。</p><p>内海一边翻着自己的手提包和行李，一边漫不经心地回答着草薙。除了一些轻便贴身的行李，其余的她都托国际快递直接寄到了自己在回国前已经联系好的新公寓。</p><p>“好吧，那我现在要送你去哪里？直接送你回家？或者去汤……”</p><p>就在将要口直心快地把“汤川的实验室”说出口之前，草薙嘴上突然一个急刹车，不说了，“……也是，你估计周车劳顿都很累了，那就回去吧，回去也好。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>内海佯作不知道草薙刚刚想说什么，定定地看着车窗外如走马灯一样变换的景色，淡然的微笑浮现在有些疲倦的面容上。</p><p>四月的日本东京，夜里还有点微凉，还好，不及俄克拉荷马那样，在这个时候会时常刮起热带风暴。虽然樱花开得最盛的时候已经过去，但沿路的景色给人的感觉依然是熟悉又充满期待的。</p><p>离开这熟悉的地方时日越久，才发现自己原来是会越来越想念曾经在这里发生的一切的。</p><p>“草薙前辈，往前再走一点，在前面那个路口拐进去就是了，我还住在以前那个地方。”</p><p>内海适时提醒了开车的草薙一句，可草薙却有点听蒙了：</p><p>“不是说换了住的地方吗，怎么还去那里？”</p><p>“是换了地方，但是就在以前租的公寓楼下。”她干脆从后座伸过头来伸手给他指了方向，“没办法，还是这里离本厅比较近吧？”</p><p>“你还真是一心一意想着工作，明明本厅的调任函才刚发出来没多久，你居然都准备好了。”</p><p>草薙打趣说道，虽然他理解内海也许并不是因为这样才选择又住回原来的地方。</p><p> </p><p>俄克拉荷马的警察进修计划，最开始也不过是以一年为期，一切顺利的话，内海在一年前就可以回来日本，升职并调任到警视厅本厅继续她刑警的工作。</p><p>但她最后还是没有选择回来。</p><p>——“什么？！你要申请延期？喂，内海，你该不会在那边吃好住好的，还认识了个牛仔男朋友，所以不想回来日本和我们这群男人一起查案了吧？”</p><p>她还记得很清楚，当她在Skype上和上司间宫警部进行语音通话，向他主动提出要多留在美国一年的时候，对方那种张着嘴凑近麦克风不可置信的表情是如何喜感。</p><p>可她最后还是没把真正的理由交代清楚，一切不过是以苦笑和几句门面话糊弄过去。</p><p>“不是啦，只是俄克拉荷马这边的警方觉得我做得很出色，希望我留在这里再多待一年。而且，我也想多学点东西再回去，这一年过得太匆忙了……”</p><p>她大抵是不会说出来，自己留下来的真正原因。</p><p>车终于驶到了她家楼下，草薙抢在她下车之前，打开尾箱很绅士地主动把里面的行李提下。</p><p>“我还是帮你把东西搬上去吧，我看你从美国坐了这么长时间飞机才刚下地，回去就好好休息，不用急着回去本厅报道，有什么事我先替你去说。”</p><p>也许是真的累了，这一回，内海没再拒绝前辈的帮忙，微微一笑只拿上了自己的包，小跑了几步追上走在前面的草薙，准备领着他上自己家把东西放好。</p><p>她没想到，才刚刚和草薙走进公寓的大堂，外面就突然间噼里啪啦地下起了磅礴大雨。仿佛积压已久的郁闷在一瞬间倾盆而下，将周围洗刷得一干二净。</p><p>灵台清明。</p><p>内海下意识地停下了脚步，和草薙一样停在了电梯门口，回头，看着自己身后的玻璃大门之外，除了细密泛白的雨幕，便只有看不清的昏暗。</p><p>可她分明是听见了，那里，还是有谁，正是小跑着想要从外面进来这儿避雨。</p><p>“那是……”</p><p>她不禁叫出了声，数秒之后，突然间睁大了自己的眼睛，有些惊讶地看着门那边正朝着自己走过来的人，一时间什么话都说不了，只能呆在原地。</p><p>身边的草薙对她的举动感到有些奇怪，便凑过来问：“怎么了？”却在问出这句话时，随她一同回头一看，也被那个正跑过来的人惊到了。</p><p>他们大概都没想到，在这个时候，深夜时分，他会出现在这里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>一身暗灰色阿玛尼西装全被淋湿得很透彻，汤川一边若无其事地摘下还滴着水的眼镜，一边信步朝他们走来。</p><p>看着有些惊呆了的两人，他没说什么，倒是愣了许久的内海先说起了话来。</p><p>“……下雨了，老师。”</p><p>声音和两年前告别时一样，没有任何生疏的感觉，心脏有那么一瞬间像被紧紧握住了一样。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他扬起嘴角微微笑着，点了点头，算是和他们打了招呼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在终于撑不住要闭上眼的时候，她从未料到人生里有一天黑夜会变得那么漫长。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一年多前，内海薰在俄克拉荷马研修将要结束之时，发生了一点小意外。</p><p>那天，是她在美国最后的休假日，距离她计划中离开美国的日子仅剩五天。虽然手上要处理的最后一个案子的嫌疑人还没有找到，但连日来高强度的侦查工作确实让人身心疲惫，让内海几乎无心考虑自己即将回国的事情。</p><p>还是警署的同事先替她想好，提出建议，让她趁着自己在美国最后的休假日把预备回国的事情安排好，先把工作放下，出去四处走走，顺便买点手信什么的。</p><p>在大家印象中，这位来自日本的女刑警工作起来总是十分拼命，也许这么长时间以来，都没有好好的真正感受过美国的风景，这实在也太不应该。</p><p>内海没有拂了同事的好意。</p><p>刚好，又快到自己的生日，3月2日，元素序号32——她想起来自己还有一件事一直没有完成。</p><p>她拿出了去年离开日本前汤川送给她的那个盒子——里面装着锗石，她打算带着它一起出门，找点灵感，顺便碰碰运气，好在回国前准备好回礼，也算是正式将自己的想法重新告诉他。</p><p>虽然一年间她也寄过一些“礼物”给汤川学，但这一次回国要送的回礼，必然是和之前的都不同的。</p><p>即便有些事情暂时还没有答案，但她并不希望就此错过。</p><p>而现实往往总是和自己的想法背道而驰，谁知道呢。</p><p>那天发生的事无论过去多久，内海都是没办法忘记的。</p><p>才踏出自己住的公寓不到半小时，沿路看见路边不知道什么时候种上了许多这个季节的鲜花，盛开得灿烂夺目，缤纷绚烂，心里就闪过一个关于“回礼”的念头，于是只身走进周末人有些多的市民广场，将身影融入到人群中四处探索，打算独自前往打听到的手工制作饰品的店。</p><p>直到，背后有人悄无声息地靠近了她。</p><p>那人突然从身后抱住她，接着粗暴地用手捂住她的嘴，同时拿冰冷的刀以迅雷不及掩耳之势擦过她的脖子，让她连惊叫声都来不及发出，还被重物一击敲到了脑袋上。</p><p>“砰”的一声，她头昏目眩，视野模糊，身体顿感被抽干了全部力气，在攻击自己的人松手后，直直下坠滑落倒地，拿在手里的手提包也掉到地上，里面的东西随之散落一地。</p><p>“……盒子……戒……戒指……”</p><p>在彻底失去意识之前，她迷糊之中又听见了四周一声叠着一声刺耳的尖叫声——应该是属于看到这一幕而惊慌失措的人们，也不知道自己现在是成了什么样子，让他们如此害怕。</p><p>风吹过冰凉冰凉的感觉从后颈传来，皮肤却有些发热。身为刑警的直觉告诉她，那也许是自己受伤后，伤口正汩汩流出血液的感觉。</p><p>她所没有想到的，是自己参与的最后一个案子里，那失踪的嫌疑人竟会在蛰伏已久后找到她，突然出现在她的面前并用这样的方式在众人眼下对付她，企图给追捕他的警局发出警告。</p><p>人群中引起的骚动让周围巡逻的警员很快注意到跑过来，他们一边迅速判断当下的情况，赶紧派增援追击逃跑的犯人，一边给倒地的内海急救，通知救护车以最快速度赶到。</p><p>然而，之后周围的人说的话，此刻的内海已经一句都听不懂，无法思考，四面八方各种嘈杂的声音几乎要震破她的耳膜。她的意识越发模糊，最后双眼一闭竟就这样昏死过去。</p><p>“……好痛。”</p><p>在终于撑不住要闭上眼的时候，她从未料到人生里有一天黑夜会变得那么漫长。</p><p> </p><p>遭遇突如其来的变故，飞来横祸，当内海再次醒过来时，她甚至连自己身在什么地方都不知道。因为无论她再怎样睁开眼，闭上眼后又再睁开眼，她都没办法看到一丝光芒，眼中只有黑漆漆一片。</p><p>她失明了，什么都看不见。自己带在身上的东西也全不见了，不知道去了哪里，更别说那块放在盒子里被她当宝贝的锗石。</p><p>作为一名警察，过去其实也无数次做过类似的梦：比如在追捕犯人的过程中像新闻惯常描述的事件那样，身为刑警的自己被嫌疑人从后脑勺狠狠地敲了一下，昏迷倒地，血流不止，之后送医院就直接成了半死不活的植物人；又或者是帮谁谁谁、哪个同事见义勇为地挡了一刀，结果倒霉地被刺中了要害，直接还没送到医院就一命呜呼。</p><p>直觉也好，预感也罢，就像是得了刑警的职业病一样，她其实并不是从未想过自己会遭遇何种危险，只不过她一直都以为，遇上再凶险的事故也罢，福大命大的她总是能挺过来的。</p><p>否则，她不会到现在还觉得，自己应该是一名警察，所以才会总是勇敢地站到了自己想要保护的人面前，义无反顾。</p><p>可是，现在并不是这样了。</p><p>鬼使神差般，她的脑子里想起了他曾说过的那句话：</p><p>“这个世界上不存在绝对静止的事物。”</p><p>人也在改变，事情也在改变。尤其是，如今事情正朝着她所无法控制的方向改变。</p><p>为什么偏偏就成了这个模样。</p><p>“为什么……要说那样的话……”</p><p>曾以为内心为他筑起的堤坝坚不可摧，能抵挡所有苦难。然而当残酷的现实如洪水猛兽将她吞噬，将她心里关于他的一切搅碎成渣时，这一刻她才明白，原来一直以来横架在他们之间，阻止他们的关系更进一步的从来就不是彼此行走的速度、两人间相隔的距离、想法偏离的角度、日积月累对某件事理解上的误差……</p><p>——是我，一直在害怕着，害怕有一天一切成了真。</p><p>躺在医院的病床上，她捣鼓了好一阵才从被子里挣扎着起了身，颤抖着尝试抬起手摸上自己还在发疼发晕的头，然后往下移，手上始终粗糙的触觉让她确认自己的头大概正被纱布一圈又一圈地裹得严严实实，连脸也被挡了一半，直到她的脖子，也被裹了好几圈，连呼吸都不禁变得困难起来。</p><p>有些时候，该要面对的问题并不是自己无视掉，想躲就能躲得开的。</p><p>现在这副模样，连她自己都觉得可怕。</p><p>“看不见……”</p><p>稍微能活动之后，她的手几乎把全身都摸遍，笨拙地确认着自己出事的时候没把眼球弄丢，身上也没缺胳膊少腿，顶多就是伤口没好，眼睛看不见东西，算是不幸中大幸。</p><p>后来，医生给她做了一系列详细的检查，最后把结论告诉她：因为头部受过重击，引起脑震荡，有淤血压住了视觉神经导致失明。</p><p>这样的失明情况，也许是短暂的，也许是长期的，总之在没有办法消除病因之前，她可能就这样，什么都看不见，一个人在黑暗里待着。</p><p>内海从来没有这么觉得过，医生的声音冰冷得快要把她的心脏都冻到停止跳动。</p><p>“……我明白了，谢谢。”</p><p>她机械式地应了一声，苍白无血色的脸上没什么表情，静寂了许久后也再没有说过一句话，任由自己躺回去散发着消毒水味道的床里，静静地待着，一动不动。</p><p>到底是陷入了沉思，亦或是成了被抽去灵魂的人偶，她自己也不知道。</p><p>“怎么办”这句话，她是永远都没办法说出口的。</p><p>只身一人在美国，除了同事之外没有别的可以诉说的人，更不会有亲人在自己身边，没有什么“怎么办”了。</p><p>可她总得开始动手处理自己遭遇的这桩破事，总不能弃之不顾。思前想后，她最后还是让人帮忙替她拨通了长途电话，打给了自己的前辈草薙俊平。</p><p>电话响起来的时候，草薙还在睡觉，被吵醒之后打开手机发现是内海打来的电话，他一下子就清醒了，没想到按下按键接通电话后，就传来她有些沙哑像是快要哭出来的声音。</p><p>他先是惊讶到了，连忙问了好几遍“怎么了”。等她能够平静下来好好说话时，他听她解释了自己现在在美国的状况，尽管前因后果没有说得特别详细，但他总算知道她深夜从美国专门打电话来找他的原因。</p><p>“前辈，抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”</p><p>电话那端的她低垂着头，抽噎的声音不曾停止，握着电话的手都还是一直在抖。</p><p>他第一次看见她这个模样，可短暂的诧异之后，他完全能理解她现在的心情。</p><p>“倒也不会麻烦，不过你这样也就没办法按时回来了，偏偏最靠谱的那家伙现在也不在日本，不然还能找他商量一下呢……”</p><p>“……老师，现在不在日本吗？”</p><p>打电话之前，内海知道草薙一定会在知晓情况后和她提起汤川学。作为刚好认识她也和他很熟的第三个人，每回找到草薙的时候，汤川学就成了谈话之间必谈的话题。</p><p>“你不知道？就这几天的事情，那家伙突然接到什么学术邀请，二话不说就抛下日本的事情自己飞去了美国。前一阵我还找过他帮忙调查某个案件，但我也不知道是不是因为那个案件太过凑巧……总觉得，这阵子果然还是别主动找他比较好。”</p><p>“这样吗……”</p><p>“啊，你千万不要误会，我觉得要是你找他的话，应该完全没问题的。别总是把问题留给你自己啊，给个机会那家伙关心人也没什么不好的，大家都认识这么多年了，客气的话也没必要说了吧。”</p><p>——可那样的话，总有一天我们都会越走越远，和最初的我们背道而驰。</p><p>她总觉得，此时自己的耳边甚至能够听到两辆相向而行的火车，声音从远到近，从尖锐到平缓，就这样它们擦肩而过之后，又不见踪影。</p><p>在还不是恋人之前，有次查案中途，汤川曾带着她站在新干线的月台前，超有兴致地朝半空伸手比划着，向她解释起她根本听不懂的多普勒效应。</p><p>那时候她并没有阻止他，于是他在她的工作手账里亲自为她写下整整三页纸的物理公式，写到最后，连她的钢笔都刚好没有墨水了，她只好让停不下来的他拿着石头继续在空地写。</p><p>那是她觉得离他所在的世界最远的时候，也是能够站在他身边离他最近的时候。</p><p>从下午写到晚上，天都黑了，才发现已经错过了无数班车，最后只能相视而笑，继续坐在长椅上吹风，并肩坐着等待末班车的到来。</p><p>“老师你看，又没有车回去了，我的车也没来得及开过来，这件事你得负全责。”</p><p>“抱歉，不过多普勒效应真是有趣。内海，你觉得呢？”</p><p>她每一次都想告诉他，其实自己一个字都没看懂。</p><p>但每次都说不出口，是因为每次的最后，她总能看见他对她露出笑容，仿佛在让人迷路的世界里终于找到了方向，尔后欣喜地对站在出口等待的人挥手那样，纯粹得让人感动。</p><p>思绪回到了现实——</p><p>“我觉得自己像个傻瓜一样，总在担忧着这些事。”</p><p>她也不知道为什么会突然对草薙说起这话，自然而然就说出来了。她似乎能听到，话筒另一边的草薙听到她这么说之后，有过轻微的叹息声。</p><p>不想让前辈觉得尴尬，所以她为这短暂的跨国电话擅自收尾：</p><p>“前辈，迟一点我会亲自上交报告给上级说明不能按时回来的原因，在这之前……我想尽可能不让身边的人担心，所以你可以先不要告诉别人，替我周旋一下，可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。如果其他人问到关于你延期回来的事我会替你处理的，你不要太担心。记得，先好好照顾好自己。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>自从发生了这样的事情之后，或者说这样的事情有一天终于降临到了自己的身上，以至于自己当年的选择是否是正确的，其实直到现在都没完全搞清楚。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为内海自己也卷入事件中，没办法结案，连带在俄克拉荷马这边研修的事情也要另作处理，所以俄克拉荷马的警署通知了大使馆，让大使馆安排了一位外交人员协助警署来处理剩下的事情。</p><p>“这是慰问礼，我放在你的床边了。”</p><p>在她头部受伤双眼失明一个人独自待在医院的第五天，一位陌生男人出现并敲响了她的病房门。</p><p>因为事先护士已经告知过她，等会儿会有日本驻美的外交官来拜访她，所以她是有心理准备的。</p><p>在那人还没进来前，她就从床上挣扎着想让自己好好坐起身来，还煞有其事地伸手整理起自己的仪容——明明眼睛是看不见的，自己的后脑勺也被包得严严实实，这副样子再怎么整理也还是狼狈的。</p><p>虽然看不见了，但内海的听力却变得出奇敏锐。</p><p>她先是听见了那人站在门口的位置和也许是医护人员的人说着些什么，不久后，没准是得到了允许，他的脚步声渐渐清晰起来，直到她能感觉到他似乎就站在自己面前，淡淡的雪松的味道随微风拂面而来：</p><p>“不用担心，这段时间我会来照顾你的。”</p><p>来人用英文说了句，言罢她又听见了包装纸摩擦的沙沙的声音。她想，那人应该是带了一束花，现在正打算插在也许是放在她不远处桌子上的花瓶里。</p><p>顿时间安静的格局被打破，取而代之的是一室沁人心脾的馨香。</p><p>又一阵衣服摩擦的声音之后，她听见玻璃轻微撞击的清脆一声，接着就是如电击般的瞬间，她的手被他握住了。</p><p>她突然有些尴尬，因为看不见面前是什么状况，也不知道作何反应才好，直到她听见他说了一个词：</p><p>“水。”</p><p>她原以为对方会不耐烦，但结果并没有，一直维持着这样被紧握住手的状态许久之后，直到她内心彻底镇定下来，他才把玻璃杯的重量放稳在她手心，再次叮嘱一句：</p><p>“喝点温水会暖和一些，你的手有点凉了，觉得冷吗？要不我把这房间里的空调温度稍微调高一点？”</p><p>不，不是的。她很想这样回答，只是嘴巴却不听话，始终紧闭着沉默不语。</p><p>他的手很温暖，在她看来甚至可以算得上温暖得不像话——并不是会让人讨厌的接触。想起来入院这么多天，接触过自己的人的身上和手上总有挥之不去的消毒药水的味道，那才是让人真正感到厌恶且心底发凉的。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>不小心想得有些入神了，内海差点没握住水杯松了手，却发现对方刚放松的手又突然握得更紧，源源不断传递着安心的力量。</p><p>先过陌生的言语让自己感受到的，竟是满溢的温柔。</p><p>“不用紧张，我不会做什么，你要是累的话可以躺下来，我就在这里坐着，需要我的话你随时都可以叫我。”</p><p>“怎……怎么叫？”</p><p>这时来人才想起来自己从进门到现在都还没对她做自我介绍，她怕是连他的名字也不清楚。</p><p>“我叫宫本凛，是日本驻美国大使馆的外交官，这次过来负责协助美国警方处理你这次的遇险事件。”</p><p>自我介绍这句话却换回去了日语频道，让内海霎时间又愣了愣没反应过来。</p><p>“……你会说日语？”</p><p>“不是很正常吗？内海小姐你好像很惊讶？”</p><p>“不……也不是，只是因为我已经好长时间没有听过别人和我说日语了，一时间没反应过来，而且……”</p><p>“而且？”</p><p>宫本凛饶有兴味地注视着她，尽管她并不会发觉他的视线。</p><p>“不，还是没什么了。”</p><p>她最后还是摇了摇头，再次沉默下来。她其实很想说，听你的声音让我想起来了一个人，这声音确实有几分和那人相似。</p><p>可她始终觉得，这大概还是她自己多余的错觉。毕竟哪怕能推演出各种各样的可能性，却不会有一种令她相信，他如今正站在面前和她说话。</p><p>在异国他乡已经一年了，再大的苦头放到自己身上都不会有什么杀伤力。只是，为什么每当这些时候，被安慰的人总是变得狼狈的自己？</p><p>在某个人身边待久了，习惯了之后，才发现自己竟开始把某些事情看做是理所当然。</p><p>不是不曾害怕过自己余生都没办法再看见这个世界，而是一直把神经紧绷着，因为深知一旦自己松懈下来就会立刻崩溃的。</p><p>“不……没关系。”</p><p>她的手稍微抖了抖，最后还是自己拿好了水杯，点头示意对方可以松开她的手。</p><p>“很痛苦吧，很可能以后都会看不见了。”</p><p>内海确信自己听懂了风格急转直下的这句话，虽然知道对方来的目的之一是要确认她现在的身体和精神状况，以便安排她接下来的去处。但受伤以来第一次被人问得这么直白，心里总有些难过。</p><p>她又沉默了一阵，低垂着头，过了许久才恢复了点笑容，坦诚地接受他姑且算是关心自己的好意：</p><p>“该怎么回答你？我也不知道还能怎样回答你，说得就好像小时候只要是到了黑漆漆的晚上，一个人独处时就会感到害怕一样。”</p><p>“没有人在你身边？”</p><p>这次，内海没有回答，别过脸，朝着被阳光晒到所以燥热起来的那边，看向也许是窗外的方向。</p><p>她的心里，有一百个问题，却没有一个拥有正解。</p><p>“我总是想起曾经有个人对我说过这样的一句话——人总是一个独立的个体，所以，每个人都必然是孤独的。”</p><p>“你不觉得说这句话的那个人是混蛋吗？”宫本想也不想就脱口而出。</p><p>“混蛋？”</p><p>“内海小姐，你难道就不觉得寂寞吗？”</p><p>——寂寞吗？</p><p>这样的问题，问起来其实自己的内心也并不知道该如何回答。</p><p>自从发生了这样的事情之后，或者说这样的事情有一天终于降临到了自己的身上，以至于自己当年的选择是否是正确的，其实直到现在都没完全搞清楚。</p><p>——那样的决定，绝对会让我们彼此从此走向幸福吗？</p><p>她顿了顿，沉思片刻后，最后还是摇了摇头苦笑道：</p><p>“不，与其说是孤独寂寞……醒过来之后当我发现自己还记得过去的事，没有像电视剧里演过无数次那样失忆时，我竟然还有点高兴，但同时又很想哭……总之，谢谢你的关心。”</p><p>她也不晓得，站在她身旁的人此时正在用怎样的表情来审视着强作坚强的自己。</p><p> </p><p>病房外，一个意想不到的人还是出现在了这个他自己意料之外的地方。</p><p>“不失望吗？她甚至看不见你，也认不出你来。早在姐姐和我说你要来的时候，我就和她打赌，我押你绝对会失望而回。”</p><p>走出病房之后，宫本凛昂首阔步走到了长廊的拐角，站到咖啡机面前给自己点了杯咖啡，没有转过头来，倒是自言自语说了这句故意找茬的话，不知是给谁听。</p><p>虽然走近他身旁的脚步声很轻，但是他知道那人心里大概气愤极了——看样子是不太可能看出来就是，这人一贯如此，据说是这样。</p><p>在今天之前，宫本凛对汤川学的所有印象，全部来源于大自己五岁的姐姐的描述以及长久以来自己对这个人的无名厌恶。</p><p>他不喜欢汤川学，不是因为他曾是自己姐姐的恋人，而是因为经历变声期之后，宫本樱每回见着他总要说上一句：“凛，你的声音真的和他很像。”</p><p>那会儿宫本樱还没和汤川学分手，两姐弟还在日本读书，以至于他有一天终于到了厌烦的程度，成年之后趁再也没人管得着他，赶紧申请赴美留学躲得远远的，后来又凭自己本事成了现在驻美的外交官，干脆常驻在外连本家都不回去了。</p><p>实际上，他和自己的姐姐已经有快十年不曾见面了，虽然前些年听家里的长辈说过，他那位向来我行我素的姐姐竟然和个无业游民私奔跑到加拿大结婚了，差点没把本家的长辈气得吐血。</p><p>所以，时隔多年再接到她的长途电话时，他一度以为她是终于熬不住过苦日子，特地来找他这个弟弟求助的。</p><p>结果——</p><p>“凛，你现在还在驻美大使馆吗？帮我个忙，汤川的朋友好像在美国出了点事，你查一下看到底发生了什么？他好像很着急的样子。”</p><p>“所以你大半夜也不看看时差这个点打过来就是为了你前度？！”</p><p>宫本凛不情不愿地从被窝里爬出来接电话，差点没忍住把手机都摔到地上。</p><p>“啊……果然过了这么久还是觉得，凛，你的声音真的好像他。冲着这个，你还是得帮这个忙的。”</p><p>话筒另一边的声音听得出来满满的恶趣味，宫本樱忍笑忍得十分痛苦，好久不见，她还是忍不住要捉弄自己亲爱的弟弟。</p><p>面对姐姐有些得意的笑声，凛却气得既无奈又憋屈。</p><p>“行啊，姐，我敢跟你赌，就算我帮汤川学查出来他想知道的事，我保证会让他失望而回。”</p><p>“凛，认真点，我只是不希望有一天他步了我的后尘。”</p><p>“宫本樱，你还真是会说漂亮话呢。”</p><p>既然不能拒绝，那就这样吧。</p><p>凛二话不说，还没等她把再见说完，就擅自掐掉了电话，丢一旁倒头继续睡。</p><p>而一觉睡醒，他还是不可避免地收到了传说中的汤川学发过来的邮件。</p><p>只是他没想到，本来前一天就分配到自己手上要处理的日本警察在美研修期间遇险的事件，竟然就是汤川学想要了解的事情。他甚至要开始怀疑，这个时候刚好在美国作为日本代表参加物理学术研讨会的汤川学，是不是有预知能力算好时间才出现的。</p><p>“你怎么就不直接冲进去，告诉她你来了，还要我替你传话？”</p><p>“宫本，我不是为了这个来这里的。”物理学者的声音一如既往淡定得让人读不出多余的情感。</p><p>他随着获得探病许可的外交官宫本凛一同前去内海病房，却一言不发，直到宫本说出那句话——“你不觉得说这句话的那个人是混蛋吗？”</p><p>他听得差点上前将对方从内海身边拉开，生怕他把不该说的话说漏嘴，却还是被宫本凛一个稍安勿躁的手势止住在门外。</p><p>“说实话，我还挺期待内海小姐知道了你就站在她旁边看着她时，会是什么表情。”</p><p>“没有必要说，她本来就不知道。”</p><p>“那你又为什么来了？就算你不来，我还是会照样做我的工作，我会照顾好她的。你在担心什么？难不成你还能醋了？”</p><p>宫本凛差点就气得忘记了，汤川学这个人就是这样的，所以至今为止就连自己有名“不会输”的姐姐宫本樱都得输给他。</p><p>“别的不说，看着你这样我总是来气，虽然知道在这里揍你不太上道。”</p><p>不用明说，宫本凛也看出来汤川和内海是什么关系。若真的不是他猜错，那此时里里外外这两个胆小鬼谈恋爱看得他也太窝火了。</p><p>“虽然不知道很久之前因为樱的事和你有什么误会，不过我这次来的本意并不是要来打扰你的工作。”</p><p>“我之前也回你邮件和你说过，内海薰如果好不了，那她要么是由我们送回去日本，要么是留在这边等案件审判结束，毕竟伤了她的犯人还没抓住，这件事美国警方也有责任，不是一时半会儿可以解决的。到时候，你又打算怎么办？”</p><p>“犯人抓到的话，内海的案件就可以马上结束了？”汤川问。</p><p>“听说你过去暗中帮日本警方破了不少案子，既然刚好你也在这里，有兴趣在美国也当一回名侦探吗？我觉得美国警方应该会挺欢迎的。”</p><p>凛毫不客气地对汤川说道，盯着汤川的眼神似乎是要将他逼到墙角无话可说。</p><p>“宫本，我不是警察，更加不是侦探。”汤川的眼神突然变得犀利起来。</p><p>“就算你是警察，你是侦探，可你事实上什么都做不了，这就是现实。”</p><p>宫本凛笑了，那得逞的笑容十分恶作剧。</p><p>故意把开关打开，想必好不容易才咽下去的情绪定然会满溢而出。</p><p>“我想你是知道的，内海为什么被伤成这样。虽然确实是意外，但只要她依然从事着这个职业，她就总有一天会付出比现在更大的代价。既然如此，你还要继续和警方扯上关系吗？你和她明明就是两个世界的人，这个时候还没点觉悟的话，继续走下去还有意思吗？”</p><p>而汤川从始至终都是一个表情，他向来如此。</p><p>“虽然不知道樱和你说过什么，但是这些和内海无关。”</p><p>“你想多了，我姐只是对我说，希望你不要有一天为了谁而步了谁的后尘。面对自己想要好好珍惜的人，是冲进去抱住害怕得一直在发抖的她，还是什么都不说，什么都不做，就这么看着她挣扎，你觉得哪样才比较好？”</p><p>汤川的眼神渐渐黯淡下来，他其实几乎在对方还没把话说出口之前，已经猜到了他想说的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>汤川没有想明白，为什么时隔多年，现在她才要将这对戒指还给他。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两年前，在内海离开日本之后，虽然汤川私底下仍有偶尔协助警视厅查案，但他的“新搭档”——号称“超自然之女”的岸谷美砂，让他和第十三研究室的人们，甚至她在警视厅的前辈感到无比头疼。</p><p>也是直到内海离开后，实验室里的助教栗林才开始念叨“好想念内海小姐，她什么时候回来，能不能明天就把岸谷换走……”之类的话，明明之前内海来了这么多次实验室，隔三差五过来打扰，可硬是从来没有一个人和她说过想念她的话。</p><p>果然一旦开始对某些事情养成习惯是要命的。</p><p>不过，岸谷除开为人性格上有些问题外，她的工作能力却是毋庸置疑的。她做起事来丝毫不比内海逊色，尤其是她还很年轻，日后好好努力必然也是警视厅不可多得的力量。在内海不在日本的这段时间里，如果不是因为她的努力，也许警视厅碰到的头疼的事更多。</p><p>只不过，有些事改变了就终归是不同的。</p><p>“唉，内海走了，汤川你大概会很寂寞吧。”</p><p>当初，听闻自己得力的后辈内海主动申请要去美国研修一年，草薙在惊讶之余，第一时间想到的却是自己的朋友汤川学该怎么办。</p><p>“懂你的人这回可又少一个了。”</p><p>“寂寞的人是你才对吧，在警视厅又少了个后辈供你差遣。”</p><p>汤川低头专注于看着自己酒杯里清澄的酒，看得出神，手指拨动冰块与玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的声音。</p><p>草薙赶紧拍了拍他的肩纠正他的说法：</p><p>“喂喂，别说得我好像只会差遣我的后辈一样，我也很努力在工作的啊！再说现在的罪犯越来越狡猾了，没了内海这种深得你伽利略真传的人帮忙，是我们极大的损失。”</p><p>汤川心想，既然如此，为什么要让内海离开？即便是内海离开了，可为何又让她在临行前介绍一个更难搞的岸谷美砂过来，扰他清净。</p><p>“我说你们倒是以后都不要再来找我查案了，我不是警察，没义务替你们破案。”</p><p>草薙没多想，一张嘴就驳了他：</p><p>“那你从最开始就拒绝内海好啦，怎么现在内海在她面前你就什么都答应了，别以为我看不出来。”</p><p>“我为什么要以为你会看出来？你看出来了什么？你就算看出来又能怎样？”</p><p>汤川的声音突然莫名其妙地提高了不少，让草薙有些惊讶。</p><p>——倒是很诚实没有否认自己从来就没拒绝过内海这件事呢。</p><p>“哇，汤川，我看你好像有点喝醉了吧。”</p><p>草薙有些夸张地伸手在他眼前晃了晃，确认他是否还清醒。</p><p>“没有。”汤川瞥了他一眼，发现友人的目光依然对他不正常的表现穷追不舍，无奈地叹气，“你一直看着我也不会看出来我是不是喝醉的。”</p><p>“我又从来没看你喝醉过。”草薙咂了咂嘴，“你倒是认真醉一次，多透露点平时不会说的话让我八卦一下啊。”</p><p>虽然认识了很多年，但草薙和汤川交集最多的也只是查案和学术上的事，就算私下还会偶尔出来喝喝酒，打打球，参加彼此都认识的同学的聚会，可是直到散场，汤川一般也不会是喝醉的那个。要是指望趁他喝醉酒从他嘴里敲出什么别的话来，那是不可能的。</p><p>正当草薙就要放弃继续套话汤川时，沉默了许久的汤川在咕咚又喝了口酒后，问出了一个让他觉得即便地球明天要爆炸都不至于这么稀奇的问题：</p><p>“你上次说，内海的生日是3月2日，是吧？”</p><p>“亏你还记得我上次说过什么，可我好像也不是对着你说的啊……”草薙不解地歪着头想了半天，“不过确实是马上就到了，这不，我们还商量着要怎么给她庆祝顺便饯行呢，怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，确认一下罢了。”</p><p>汤川又喝了一口酒，这回竟直接把自己的那杯都干了。</p><p>“确认？不是我说你啊汤川，这都认识多少年了，你是忘了还是真不知道？而且去年内海生日的时候不是还拉着你一起查案，听说你俩一整晚都待在一块儿，真的就只是在盯着犯罪现场盯了一晚上？别的什么都没有发生？”</p><p>“……不记得了。”</p><p>汤川觉得有些疲惫，摘下眼镜后伸手使劲揉了揉自己眼睛。几杯酒下肚后，此刻他才后知后觉地发现，脑子已经想不出来要想的事情，晕得想吐。没准草薙说得对，他这回是喝得有点醉了。</p><p>他其实很想说，即便他们有可能已经一起过了很多个生日，可每到了那天，她总是什么都不说，他也什么都不会问。</p><p>直到这时，他才得以回忆起来，这么多年来内海似乎一直都在以她独特的方式纵容着他所做的一切，看起来无所不谈大大咧咧，实际上心思清如明台，什么都清楚了，懂他兴趣不在于此，所以什么都不说了。</p><p>“她没说。”</p><p>“嗯？”草薙愣了愣，一时没反应过来汤川一个人自言自语什么，“你说什么？”</p><p>“内海她……平时和你们在一起是怎样的？是不是会很自然的和你们说到关于自己生活上平常的事，应该不像和我见面聊的那些吧……案件？定律？公式演算？”</p><p>那会儿，草薙觉得，认识他这么多年，还是第一次看见他平日绝不轻易对人表现出身为一个严谨的学者的另一面。</p><p>“汤川，你到底是真醉还是假醉啊，喂，别就这样趴下去呀……唉……”</p><p>——理性的另一面，反过来，真的是感性吗？</p><p>以这样的心情，这样的气氛，不知不觉两年过去了。</p><p>两年的时间在两人面前似乎没有拉出足够远的距离，于是再见面也算不上是久别重逢，反倒是像几个小时前刚从昨日睡下，一瞬恍惚，睁眼醒来便成了今日。</p><p> </p><p>“内海，那汤川就拜托你了。”</p><p>在电梯前，草薙回过神来，莞尔一笑，对他们摆了摆手：</p><p>“我突然想起来明天一大早睡醒还有事要去东京郊处理，既然汤川也来了，有他在我也放心。先走一步啦，下次我们找个时间再聚。”</p><p>“诶？！草薙前辈……”内海听得一脸茫然，完全是状况之外地看着他，“可是……”</p><p>“行了，两年没见了，你们就好好面对面聊几句吧。”</p><p>他点了点头，一如从前那样拍了拍她的肩表示信任，还悄悄对她比出加油的手势。顺便给了汤川一个眼神示意他自己看着办，汤川当然也没再说什么，动了动嘴巴说的也许是“慢走”。</p><p>转身的时候，草薙突然想起来什么，回过头又多唠叨了一句：</p><p>“你别欺负内海啊。”</p><p>“前辈！”</p><p>内海有些脸红不好意思地喊了他一声。</p><p>“最近警视厅真的很闲？看来我也得找个时间去收回之前你们打扰我进行实验损失的经费了。”</p><p>听了好友对自己的调侃，汤川毫不客气地回敬一句。</p><p>“那你就直接问内海要吧，舍得的话。”</p><p>草薙笑得更欢，随意地甩了甩手大步流星消失在他们面前。</p><p>此时，外面的雨似乎是终于停了。</p><p>“很晚了，我还是开车送老师你回家吧。”</p><p>“我没有车，你又是哪来的车？”</p><p>还是汤川最先反应过来，内海才后知后觉地想起，自己不过是刚从飞机上落地，惯常开的那辆汽车还停在朋友家那边，明明还没来得及取回来，哪里有车送他回去。</p><p>“好吧，我也没有车。那要不，不嫌弃的话老师还是上我家坐坐？虽然我家还是很乱的样子……”</p><p>过门也是客，就这么让他回去好像也不太好。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>在略显尴尬的开场白过后，内海也没再说什么，利索地领着汤川上了楼。</p><p>“你还住在这里？”</p><p>“是啊，不过是楼下，原先住的那层因为我去年忘了续租，房东说租给别人了。没办法，还是这里离警署比较近吧，以前住习惯了，一时间也不知道再搬到什么地方好。”</p><p>内海背对着汤川，蹲下身开始把自己家门口放着的几盆植物挨个抬起来看，最后在倒数第二盆花的底下找到了朋友今天早上藏在这里的钥匙。</p><p>从美国回来前的一天，内海特地拜托了住在附近的朋友问房东拿了钥匙，事先替她把寄过来的行李搬了进屋，把家具什么的按她的想法布置好，顺便把开门钥匙给藏到花盆底下，好让内海回来就能回家。</p><p>要是知道汤川会来，早知道她让朋友顺便把她的车也开过来停在楼下好了。</p><p>“我没想到你会来。”</p><p>“下雨了，所以……路过而已。”</p><p>汤川随着内海走进黑漆漆的家里，看着她没有方向地到处摸墙试图找到家里电灯的开关，找了一轮没找到后，最后还是没忍住，拿出手机开了手电筒，替她在大门后面角落处找到了电的总开关，拨了上去。</p><p>“啊，谢谢。老师你先到那边坐下来吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>亮灯之后，环顾四周，汤川发现这房子的摆设和布置竟还是和从前差不多，并未有什么特别的变化。</p><p>“抱歉，家里现在连个杯子都没有，老师你要是不介意的话，先喝瓶装水好了。”</p><p>说罢，内海打开了自己的行李箱，左翻右翻找了一轮，终于找到了一瓶刚刚在机场买的，还没来得及开封就丢回去箱子里一路带回来的瓶装水，扬手抛给他。汤川伸手在半空中一下就接住了。</p><p>他的目光一直默默地注视着她，看着她先是手忙脚乱地整理自己的行李，接着也不知道该干什么，似乎是意识到家里有他的存在，让她觉得有些局促不安。</p><p>“……抱歉，又让你看到这个样子。”</p><p>她说着，家里本来就是一团糟，尤其是在她四处蹿走翻找东西的过程中，变得更加混乱。</p><p>“没关系，也不是第一次见了。”</p><p>“也是，老师还是老样子没变呢，和以前一样。”</p><p>“应该是和以前不太一样了吧。”</p><p>两人像各怀心事又满不在乎地隔着茶几对坐了半天，有一句没一句地搭着话，持续着不咸不淡的话题。到后面也不知道该再聊些什么好，等终于回过神来时，她才后知后觉地发现，现在这个点已经不是能够留他在这里的时间。</p><p>许久都没试过，再和另一个人单独地在一个地方，待这么久了。</p><p>“汤川老师，你……”</p><p>“内海，你现在还会经常失眠吗？”</p><p>他还记着，先前有一次，内海在写给他的邮件里说，因为手上要处理的案件太多了，有段时间一直都在失眠。</p><p>“啊……不，朋友给了我一些香薰，点起来之后还是很容易睡着的。”</p><p>本想主动为今晚的重逢画上句号，却被汤川突然打断了自己的话，问了个有些出乎意料的问题。她愣了愣，一时半会儿没反应过来，待理清楚思绪之后，却有点旁敲侧推地反问他：</p><p>“老师最近也失眠了？”</p><p>“不，失眠的话干脆不睡就好了，想睡的时候一定还是能够睡着。”</p><p>汤川习惯性地伸手扶了扶自己的眼镜，对她笑了笑，顺带连声音都变得柔和起来：</p><p>“一个人，已经没关系了？”</p><p>那样轻如鸿毛小心翼翼的语气，也不知道算是试探，还是无意识的呢喃。</p><p>“我？”</p><p>内海再次发起愣来，有些意外，有些惊讶，也有些不知道怎么样回答才好。</p><p>“为什么要这样问，老师你不是已经知道……”</p><p>可是才把这句话说出口，内海就知道自己失算又失策，心突然一阵骤缩，漏跳了一拍，连忙住嘴。</p><p>“内海。”</p><p>他不禁喊了她一声，让她回过神来。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>又沉默了许久，直到内海深呼吸一口气，彻底想好了之后，她抬起头看着他，一鼓作气把话说完：</p><p>“……抱歉，其实怎么说才好，我在美国待了两年之后……终于遇到了真心对我好的那个人。算是良心发现也好，还是终于鼓起勇气也罢，现在，我……我只想和他在一起，所以……”</p><p>接着，汤川看着她一个手势示意他坐着别动，然后自己转身走回去房间里，关上门片刻后，再次走出来时，她把手伸到他面前，摊开掌心，两枚戒指正安静地躺在那里。</p><p>那是当年她在名为Memories Gift的店里，从他手上得到的两枚戒指。</p><p>汤川没有想明白，为什么时隔多年，现在她才要将这对戒指还给他。</p><p>“真的。现在，我一个人也没关系。”</p><p>“是吗……你是这样想的吗？”</p><p>“我已经想了很久了。”内海苦笑。</p><p>从很久之前开始，她就已经暗自决定了，无论如何都不想再让他看见自己狼狈无力的样子。她不想有一天，像过去的那些让他为难过的那些人一样，成为那个把他逼到无路可走的人。</p><p>于是，在彼此相识的第七个年头，她终于也开始思考，自己还能留在他身边的理由和意义在哪里。</p><p>就好像那段一直被他们彼此当做秘密的关系，可秘密总有一天会真相大白的。</p><p>到时候呢？</p><p>“没关系……那就好。”</p><p>汤川原封不动地放下了瓶装水，稍微抬头再看她一眼后，索性摘下了自己的眼镜收起来，拍了拍刚拿起来搭在左手上的早已经干透了的西装外套，说罢起身走向门口。</p><p>“外面的雨已经停了。”</p><p>“老师？”</p><p>“你累了就早点睡吧，我走了。”</p><p>内海定在原地，一时之间竟不知道自己该做什么反应。当她能够站起来的时候，家里的门却早就以迅雷不及掩耳之势被汤川一个反手关得严严实实，动作干净利落。</p><p>“……老师。”走得真快。</p><p>这一幕，和多年前一样是在她家发生过的场景，十分相似。</p><p>她想起来自己的行李里其实还有一封亲笔信想要交给他，结果还没有找到适当的机会就被他这么跑掉了。</p><p>为什么，直到现在她还犹豫着，犹豫着自己到底还要不要追出去呢？</p><p>汤川以前曾说过，科学家在外行人眼中总是很孤独，可别人从不晓得，对于他们而言，能穷尽一生去探究自己所钟爱的科学事业，其实是一件多么快乐的事。</p><p>但人类的感情终究不是科学，没有必须要穷尽一生去求其解答的理由。</p><p>—— 一个人，也没关系？</p><p>空落地独自站在原地，眼睁睁看着已经被关严实的门，突然有种无力感从脚踝一路蔓延到全身，使得她最后只得“咚”一声坐到地上。</p><p>“……曾经我是这样觉得，结果一个人走下去，最后还是完全搞不懂。”</p><p>但是，我想搞明白。</p><p> </p><p>——我们的恋情从何开始？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>如果这一切都不是真的，那她在打开那个盒子发现他藏起来的秘密的那一刹那，或许已经恨不得直奔到他面前将他抱紧，告诉他，她愿意。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从那天捧着鲜花过来打过招呼之后，接下来的好几天外交官宫本凛果然如他自己所说那样，每天准时过来医院照顾着内海，帮她递水送吃，针打完了通知换药，睡着了又守着她免得她一个人看不见的时候不小心出意外。</p><p>不过，大多数时候，与其说是照顾她，不如说他只是在陪伴她消磨时间。</p><p>因为内海看不见，所以她对他的全部印象都来源于他说话的声音，还有动作时发出的细微声音。</p><p>她发现，外交官大人似乎很喜欢坐在她病床边上的某张椅子上，大多数时候离她应该算是很近的，可他却意外地沉默，只要内海不主动搭话，他就自己坐在那里，时不时传来书本翻页的声音，又或者是看什么文件，写字的时候又会传来笔划过纸的声音。</p><p>听起来，这个人应当是很认真工作的样子——或者说，并不像是个浮躁的人，即便得了任务要来照看她，他本人似乎没觉得这件事本身是个麻烦。</p><p>可他也不见得是那种温柔到能一直安慰人的人，除了见面第一天讲过几句也许是客套话的安慰之外，剩下的大多数时间他都不苟言笑，安静得根本不像初见那样。</p><p>偶尔可以听到他在病房里用英文和过来检查情况的医生护士聊几句，具体聊什么内海并没有听仔细，也许是在聊她的病情和治疗进展，但更多时候她听到的却是他似乎有相当多的问题问医护人员。</p><p>那些接连不断的疑问句，在她听来更像是在拷问她，到底为何会成了现在这个模样。</p><p>可想象终归是想象，宫本并没有因为长时间和她这样一个病人待在一起而表现出不耐烦，这反倒让内海心里有点愧疚。</p><p>“宫本先生不用回去处理事情吗？每天都过来照看我不太好吧？我一个人其实也没关系，反正也跑不出这个房间。”</p><p>“没想过你居然还打算往这个房间外面跑。”</p><p>宫本似乎是察觉到了她的尴尬，于是久违和她开了个小玩笑。</p><p>“我现在的任务是照顾你，把我赶跑的话，明天我大概就要被大使馆解雇了。”</p><p>“哈哈，要是我有足够多的钱的话，我还想请宫本先生当我保镖，出院的时候请务必保护我周全。”</p><p>“可以啊，我没问题。”</p><p>语毕，椅子发出咿呀的声音，接着是脚步声逐渐向自己靠近，没过多久她就感受到他伸手替她把盖在身上的被子拉上来了一些，仔细地把她裹好。</p><p>“要是你觉得抱歉的话，就快点好起来，现在不是还有案子需要你？话说回来，你这几天有觉得自己身体状况在好转吗？”</p><p>他在她耳边轻声说着。而双目失明这种事情，不是一时半刻就能好的——内海比任何人心里都要觉得焦急，却又比任何人心里都要清楚，这事她真的没办法急。</p><p>“嗯，和前几天比，拆掉纱布之后我的眼睛睁开好像能看得稍微清楚些，虽然也还是什么都看不清，都是模糊成一团团的影子。倒是之前自己迷迷糊糊乱成一团的脑子现在终于冷静了下来，所以没关系。”</p><p>渐渐地接受了自己可能会一直这样看不见的事实之后，内海的心情反倒越发变得平淡起来。之前还满脑子想手上的工作怎么办，怎样和家人朋友交代，怎样和那个人说明白……可现在时间长了，既然自己除了看不见之外其他都无大碍，那总比不明不白咽气要好多了。</p><p>至少，还活着。</p><p>先前刚出事那会儿能强压自己起伏的心情，冷静和前辈草薙说明情况，现在想起来自己这一路走过来的历练也不算是无用的。</p><p>“宫本先生真是个好人呢。”</p><p>“为什么这么说，只是因为我这些天在这里陪着你？”</p><p>“但是即便是工作任务，也会有自己不情愿做的时候，说实话我也不是小孩子，麻烦别人什么的还是会心存愧疚的。”</p><p>“但即便心有不甘，你不也还是会认真把你的任务做完吗？这才是专业的。”</p><p>“你的声音……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“宫本先生说的话，总让人觉得怀念呢。”内海不禁笑了，“抱歉，我尽是在说一些莫名其妙的话。”</p><p>“怀念？为什么？”</p><p>“不……只是声音让人觉得，很想回家。”</p><p>她没说出口的是他的声音让她想起来一个人，而那个人如果现在在场，多半也会和他说一样的话。</p><p>“才来美国一年就想家了？”</p><p>“只是突然就……想回到温暖的地方而已。可能是因为现在的我还是不够强大，脆弱的时候尽想着找到个安心的地方躲避罢了。”</p><p>所以当时选择离开日本到美国研修，她知道这个决定对自己而言不是一个容易的决定，可最后促使她下定决心的，果然还是因为她不想再做那个弱小又被动的自己。</p><p>“其实，即便没有发生这次的事故，我也依然不知道要不要真的就这样回去日本好了。”</p><p>“你不想回去？”</p><p>“不。”内海别过脸“看”向窗户那边的方向，“我好像，还是没能找到我自己的答案……我不知道怎样面对他，我不知道我给他的答案，是不是正是他想要的那个答案。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？你不是喜欢他吗，你觉得他也许没有你喜欢他那样那么喜欢你？”</p><p>内海的脸顿时间唰一下变红了，她还是第一次这么直白被人挑明了自己的意思。</p><p>“要怎么说才好……宫本先生之前和我说过，你好像认识汤川学？对我来说……他是个很有趣的人，相处这么久了，要说完全不知道他想干什么其实也是假的，只是……”</p><p>“只是？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>她没有回答他的疑问，像是想起了什么，嘴巴动了动又合上了，沉默着低下头，不知不觉间绞着自己的手指。</p><p>也许是察觉到这问题有点让人为难且冷场了，宫本赶紧换个话题把话接上：</p><p>“对了，薰，上次你问我，你出事的时候身上带着的东西在哪里。后来我替你去警察局问了，好像都被当做是现场证物存放起来了……是一个手提包，还有应该是本来装在里面的一些东西，听说在现场都被染上了血，也不知道是你的还是疑犯的，所以鉴证完毕之前可能一时半会都拿不回来。”</p><p>“那项链呢？上面应该串着有一对戒指！还有小盒子！类似首饰盒的，打开之后放在里面的是一块像钻石一样的石头。”内海突然有些激动地在半空中用手使劲朝前方比划起来。</p><p>“项链？戒指？像钻石一样的石头？”</p><p>宫本的语气听起来让人觉得他正皱着眉头一脸为难，她问的这些随身物品要说普通也不普通，要说很特别也不是很特别。</p><p>她听见他在叹气：</p><p>“我没留意是不是有这样的东西，他们也没说，但他们给我看的东西里面，倒是有一张纸我很有印象，是空白的日本的结婚申请书，也是……你的东西？”</p><p>内海顿时间语塞，不禁咬了咬自己的唇，最后硬是半个字没说，也没有表任何态度，回答他的疑问的依然是更让人疑惑的沉默。</p><p>“怎么了？”宫本有些担心地问了句。</p><p>“……没什么，没有的话就算了。”</p><p>她摇了摇头，尔后再度把头垂下，像是没了力气一样，连着周遭的氛围都变得低落起来。</p><p> </p><p>一年多前，到了美国之后，某天好不容易终于闲了下来，内海在家中收拾着自己带过来还没怎么开封的行李。</p><p>“老师送的这个到底是什么东西啊……”</p><p>她像对待自己的宝物一样，珍而重之地拿出汤川送给她的那个盒子端详一番。实在看不出什么东西，她又打开了盒子，想着再把里面的锗石拿出来看多一眼。</p><p>“像钻石一样……啊，掉了什么？”</p><p>在她把石头从盒子里拿出来后，从盒子的底部突然掉落了一张叠成四四方方的纸，像从前谁藏在那儿的秘密纸条一样。</p><p>这勾起了她的好奇心，于是她赶紧将纸团捡了起来，小心翼翼地摊开，却在看到上面的内容后愣在了原地。</p><p>“……结……结婚？”</p><p>——结婚？！</p><p>那不是什么用来写告白话语的字条，而是真真正正的结婚申请书。</p><p>只是，申请书上面都是空白的，没有任何内容被书写上去，也没有谁把名字写上去，什么都没有。</p><p> </p><p>“宫本先生，如果有一天你要向别人求婚的话，你会怎么做？”</p><p>“求婚？”宫本对她突然问到这个问题感到有些愕然，愣了愣，“为什么突然问这个严肃的问题？”</p><p>“因为说实话我也不知道，普通人的求婚到底是怎样的。”</p><p>喜欢一个人喜欢了这么久，可她还是没想明白，那算不算是一个求婚。</p><p>“谁跟你求婚了？”</p><p>“不……”内海露出不知所措的神情，“你觉得会有人在饯行礼物里面藏着也许是用来求婚的东西？不是戒指，不是钻石……好吧，那颗锗石和钻石一样构造，但谁会想到……”</p><p>“你不喜欢这样？”</p><p>“与其说是不喜欢，不如说我完全没搞懂他想干什么……”</p><p>“所以你才不想回去？”</p><p>“我不想就这样回日本，是我自己的决定。这和他送我什么样的礼物，对我做了怎样的事都没有关系，毕竟他也不知道我会有什么反应。你知道吗，一年前我来美国之前，他送了我饯行礼物，等我到了美国之后再一次打开那件礼物时，我才发现原来里面还附了一张空白的结婚申请书。”</p><p>说起这个的时候，她没辙地叹着气摇头，眉目间却尽是满溢的温柔，像是在回忆什么甜蜜的事情一样，只不过美好的东西总是短暂易逝。</p><p>“那你当时是什么反应？”</p><p>宫本凛顿了顿，轻笑了一声，不久后又接着问，“很生气？”</p><p>“气他为什么不在交给我礼物的那瞬间和我面对面把话说清楚？还是应该要气他为什么之后也什么都不说，无论是回我邮件还是回我电话，他都只字不提那个盒子里到底藏了什么？可我当时明明连要气他什么都不知道。”</p><p>当时，她一个人跪坐在地上哭笑不得，把脸埋在手心捂着，心里爱恨交集。</p><p>像所有收到自己爱的人的求婚攻势时会激动的女性一样，她承认她也激动过，接近狂喜，只不过很快，几分钟过去后，一阵风吹来让她打了个寒颤，瞬间清醒过来。恍惚之间抬头又望见此时自己正身处在异国一个诺大空荡的房间里，对着空白的四堵墙和天花板，才意识到，时间一分一秒流逝，而他不在她的身边。</p><p>“如果这一切是真的话，那他也太狡猾了，把选择的权利交给我，自己只要默不做声等待回应就好。他明知道，我到底是为了什么才从他身边逃开的。”</p><p>“他知道？”</p><p>“笨蛋。”内海却莫名其妙地对着面前的空气嗔怪道。</p><p>“笨蛋？”宫本不禁跟着她复读起来，“那，你现在想见到那个笨蛋吗？”</p><p>“说什么呢……宫本先生很喜欢捉弄我吧。”</p><p>内海突然别过脸，可宫本分明看见她眼眶泛红，有些沙哑的声音也无意中出卖了她。</p><p>他的神情不知不觉变得凝重起来，在她看不见的时候，他也一直注视着她。</p><p>“不想见？”</p><p>他像是明知故问般把问题再重复了一遍，“真的不想见？”</p><p>“我想。”</p><p>仿佛梦呓般，她觉得自己的鼻子泛酸，难受得仿佛立刻眼泪就要决堤哗啦啦流下来。</p><p>——我想见啊。</p><p>“但是我这样，要怎么见他？就算他站在我面前，可是我什么都看不见，我才是那个笨蛋……”</p><p>已经说不下去了，喉咙难受得一点声音都发不出，除了呜咽。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>他对她道歉。他还是第一次看见她在他面前哭成这样，强忍着泪水却又一点都忍不住。</p><p>见她真的开始哭得收不了声，宫本侧过身坐到了她的床边，飞快地说了句“冒犯了”后，伸手轻轻拢着她的肩，示意她可以靠在他的身上。</p><p>“要是让你说的那家伙看见我，大概我会被骂得很惨。”宫本自嘲地说着，“把你惹哭了……抱歉，你要是难受就哭出来吧，我在这里，没关系。”</p><p>“我知道啊，就是因为知道，所以……说不出来。”</p><p>如果这一切都不是真的，那她在打开那个盒子发现他藏起来的秘密的那一刹那，或许已经恨不得直奔到他面前将他抱紧，告诉他，她愿意。</p><p>但可惜，结婚申请书是真的，她遇险的事也是真的。</p><p>“七年了，我们认识了有七个年头了，正因为那个人是‘汤川学’，所以我原以为继续这样下去也没关系，因为老师总是一副满不在乎的样子。但直到现在自己变成这个模样，我才发现，到头来我其实和过去让他痛苦的那些人没有两样，这样的我现在才来答应和他结婚，也只是让我和他更难过而已。”</p><p>换作是七年前那个初认识汤川学的新人小女警，每每遇到一些一个人没办法解决的案件时，她必然会理直气壮地不管三七二十一跑到他的实验室里，坐下一口气统统讲给他听的，毫无疑问并深信最后他一定会帮忙。</p><p>可现在，她不会了。</p><p>随着彼此共同经历过的事情日积月累，她渐渐发现他其实没有义务，也不可能总是这样让她可以无时无刻地依赖。虽然她还时不时有一种想要依赖某个人的想法在内心深处蠢蠢欲动，但现实早已经不允许自己再肆意这么做了。</p><p>在他面前，她好像已经忘记了，她其实完全可以像普通人那样，觉得难过的时候就尽管依赖自己所信任、所爱的人就好。</p><p>“做不到，好难。”</p><p>泪水一滴滴落下，连呼吸都突然变得难过起来，抽噎着，声音变得支离破碎。</p><p>“我……明明是想成为帅气的人，不想成为他那样的‘笨蛋’的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“如果我说会，你就会吻我，让我平静下来，像普通的爱情故事发展那样吗？”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄昏将近，夜幕昏暗。</p><p>内海前天已经可以自己摸索着下床，走到靠墙的椅子那边，在那儿安静地坐下来，伏在窗边，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，有些百无聊赖地在心里数着拍子。</p><p>雨声太大，以至于她都察觉不到身后有人打开房门悄悄走了进来。</p><p>直到那人走到了她的身边拍了拍她的肩，猛然把她吓了一跳，她还以为是嘱咐她吃药的护士，结果刚下意识开口用英语回话，来人就打断了她的话：</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>简短的不能再短的一句日语，她惊觉：“啊，宫本先生？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他的声音，每次都会让她有些恍惚。</p><p>“抱歉，外面下这么大雨我以为你今天都不会来了，怎么这么晚还特地过来了？”</p><p>“今天有点事耽误了，这个，给你。”</p><p>说罢，他把有些湿的纸袋放到她怀里。接过来后，内海发觉纸袋沉甸甸的，透过纸包装传来的温度还是热乎乎的，稍微闻了一下可以闻到很香的面包味道。</p><p>“你特地跑去给我买的面包吗？”</p><p>“想着你这么多天在医院里该是吃腻了这里的东西，顺便过来就给你带了点别的，有甜甜圈、方包和纸杯蛋糕。”</p><p>认真听着他为她一样样数着都有哪些好吃的东西，内海还没开始吃就觉得嘴边是甜的，泛起笑容，摇了摇头：</p><p>“这么多，我怎么吃得完，宫本先生打算和我一起吃吗？该不会是刚下班，还没来得及吃晚饭吧？”</p><p>“也不算是，只是路过了面包店觉得你会喜欢吃，那就一起吃吧。”</p><p>他俯身替她把纸袋打开，先是拿出里面的一个纸杯蛋糕，细心地撕掉外面的纸后掰了一小块喂到她嘴边。</p><p>“啊，我自己就可以了。”</p><p>内海连忙伸手接住了他递到嘴边的蛋糕，手不经意碰到他的手时候，像触电一样缩了一下。</p><p>“你自己没问题吗？听医生说你这几天好像稍微能看到点光了，是个好兆头。”</p><p>他适时地收回了给她喂食的举动，又伸手进袋子里拿了个什么自己开始吃起来。</p><p>本来觉得气氛有点尴尬，可他若即若离地保持着距离的举动又莫名让她觉得安心。虽然没有明说，但她感觉到他总是在适当的时候默默地照顾着她的感受。</p><p>“稍微能看到一点影子，但其实还是什么都没看到，因为不知道看到的是什么。不过好在现在可以确认，看来自己的视觉不是不可恢复的。”</p><p>“你还真是乐观，从你受伤到现在也才这么短的时间，你看起来适应得很快。”</p><p>“上次说了，我又不是小孩子，总是哭丧着脸那得多难看。”</p><p>语毕，两人之间再次陷入沉默，他没有就她的回答发表任何意见，她除了听见他吃东西吞咽的细微的声音之外，什么都没听见。</p><p>过了许久，也许是他终于把手里的面包吃完了，她听见他走到房间的另一端，拿起水壶和水杯倒水。接着脚步声再次靠近自己，他把一杯水递到她手里，直到她握住了水杯，示意他可以放手的时候，他的手依然没有放开，交叠在她的手上。</p><p>“……宫本先生？”</p><p>“上次你不是说，你觉得自己到头来和过去那些让汤川学痛苦的人没两样……我觉得，其实并不是一样的。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“他也一样，他也有让你陷入危险的时候吧。到那个时候，他不也会让你痛苦吗？”</p><p>内海的表情突然有些凝重起来，皱了皱眉。说完这话之后，他的手也终于松开，把那杯水真正交到了她的手上。</p><p>他差点以为，听完他这话有些发愣的她，一松手会连那杯水都接不住。结果，她还是紧紧把水杯握住了，没有喝一口，任由水微热的温度透过玻璃传到手心，渐渐有些刺痛。</p><p>“那个时侯……”</p><p>她喃喃，想了想，脑子里此刻能够想起来的第一件事竟然是数年前和汤川刚认识不久的那个圣诞前夜，因为卷入了一桩陷害汤川的阴谋里，她在平安夜下班后被骗到了他的实验室，然后被绑在名为Red Mercury的炸弹上，被人利用当做威胁他的筹码。</p><p>那惊魂一夜，他和她永生难忘。</p><p>到最后，她其实都做好心理准备想好真的解不开炸弹就一起死好了，结果他对她说，“我相信你的直觉，你喜欢的颜色是什么？”</p><p>她怎么会想到，炸弹拆到最后还真的有粉色的导线？因为她在告诉他“喜欢粉色”这个答案之前，连她自己都不知道自己原来真的喜欢粉色。</p><p>在真正的危险和痛苦面前，赴死已经变得没那么可怕了，可怕的是她知道他到最后一刻还信任她。</p><p>“你说，这场大雨停了之后，窗外会出现怎样的景色？”</p><p>“你想知道吗？”</p><p>她没有回答他的回问，扭头面对着窗那边的方向，接着说：</p><p>“其实也没多大的事，要是以后我真的看不见了也没关系，知道我们都还活着，我觉得已经很好了。”</p><p>“你不打算自己亲眼看看吗？”</p><p>她因为他这句话再次愣住了，只是很快回过神来：</p><p>“要是这场雨停了，放晴那天，你能早点过来，像现在这样陪我说会儿话吗？”</p><p>“好，我答应你。”</p><p> </p><p>内海的内心，其实是希望他把这随口说说的约定忘记的。</p><p>自那日后，宫本凛突然没有再像打卡一样每天来到她的病房里陪她。正如她所说的那样，那场雨一直下，很多天都没有停下来放晴过。护士拿着药过来时，她让护士帮她把房间里的电视机打开，天气播报员正用明亮的声音证实了未来数天还会持续阵雨的猜想。</p><p>在短暂的等待中，不知不觉间她的视力也逐渐好转，又过了一周，与最开始恢复视力时仅可以看到一些微光相比，如今她已经可以看见物体大概的轮廓，感觉就像是近视上千度那样，虽然看不清，但至少是可以看见的。</p><p>医生告诉她，按照这样的情况，顺利的话下周她就能出院了。</p><p>她本想把这个消息告诉他，然而才想起这些天的相处下来，她甚至连那个人在这里的联系方式都不曾拥有。她能做的只有等待，但事实上这场等待也一直与她无关。</p><p>——好，我答应你。</p><p>“如果是真的话，用着一样的声音说话也太犯规了。”</p><p>这场等待和外面正下得没完没了的雨一样，一点点地渗透入心底，她一路逃一路跑，终于无处可躲。</p><p>在美国，和他最后一次见面，是在那场断断续续下了一周的雨停了之后。那天，外面迎来久违的放晴，听护士们说，窗外的天空纯净又蓝得耀眼。</p><p>她从午后的小歇中徐徐醒来，刚睁开眼，手指稍微动了动便感觉到自己的手被握住，有人在她不知道的时候，悄悄进来坐在了她的床边。她缓缓侧过脸，顺着窗口光源的方向，逆着光正好能够看见一个穿暗色西装马甲垂头坐着的人的身影。</p><p>她躺在床上，定定地看着他，看了很久，直到坐着睡着的那人也终于睁眼醒过来了，似乎是有点被正睁眼注视着他的内海吓到了，差点从椅子上翻过去。</p><p>“醒了？”</p><p>一听到他的声音，她就知道是谁。</p><p>“比你早一点醒了，睁开眼就发觉你在这里。”</p><p>“你能看见我？”</p><p>“手，你一直握着我的手。”</p><p>说罢内海反握住他的手拉了一下，顺便把他从迷迷糊糊的状态彻底唤醒。</p><p>他立即松开了手，在椅子上端坐好：</p><p>“抱歉……那是我吵醒你了？”</p><p>“也不是，不过宫本先生今天怎么这么爱解释？”</p><p>她笑了笑，借着手臂的力量勉强把自己从床上支起身来坐起来。</p><p>“今天雨终于停了，是吗？”</p><p>他没有回答这个问题，也许有点头，只是她看不清，只能看见他站起身来，走开了不知道在找什么，再次回来进入她视线时，她的手被他郑重地牵起，再接着就是他往她手里放了一块冰凉冰凉像冰块一样有点重又有棱角的东西。</p><p>“石头？”</p><p>“三棱镜，特地带过来的。好不容易今天出太阳了，你一直没怎么走出去吧，所以无论如何都想让你看看。”</p><p>话只说了一半，卖了个关子，接着他握住她的手一起把三棱镜在她面前的桌面上立起来。没过多久，她就听见了他走到窗边拉上窗帘的声音。</p><p>大概又过了几分钟的时间，她听见他对她说：</p><p>“薰，在棱镜放置位置的十点钟方向，默数三声，把手移到那里摊开。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“彩虹要出现了哦。”</p><p>“彩虹？”</p><p>她低头朝着自己的前方，看着自己手的位置。</p><p>不知道为什么，明明自己的视线里还是蒙上雾气一片氤氲的状态，眼里却梦幻般浮现出彩虹般的色彩。试探着稍微动了动手指，感觉就像是要把他所说的那束彩虹握在手中一样。</p><p>“彩虹……”</p><p>可是为什么，越想看见越看不见，眼中凝结的水雾越发浓重，鼻子有些泛酸，心头一热。</p><p>她没有说话，于是他继续说，边说边重新走回她身边：</p><p>“你知道吗，当年艾萨克·牛顿发现太阳光可以分解成七色光，也是在一个黑暗的房间里架上三棱镜，让一道阳光射入房间内照到三棱镜上，通过三棱镜把它分解成了七种颜色的光，成了彩虹。”</p><p>抵达她身边后，他伸出了手，与她刚才伸出来碰触彩虹的手交叠到一起。</p><p>“就像那面三棱镜一样，你可能不需要成为光本身，却已经拥有让光化成彩虹的能力。”</p><p>内海突然觉得眼眶有些发热，接着泪水像是被打开了阀门，一发不可收拾，沿着脸不住滑落。</p><p>她回握住了他的手，那种温度和昔日自己感受过的别无二致。</p><p>“但是在那个黑暗的房间里，如果不是突然有了一束光照进来，照到了那三棱镜之上，我也许永远都看不到彩虹啊……”</p><p>“只要你想看见，无论多少次，光都会出现，不会消失的。”</p><p>“你还真是，无论什么时候都总会让我觉得好笑又感动。”</p><p>“嗯？我？”</p><p>“不……我是说，也许这辈子不会再遇到像汤川学那样，用奇奇怪怪的法子让我开心的人了。”</p><p>“是吗，他听到的话大概会很高兴吧。”</p><p>他的语气没有什么起伏，正因为如此，内海才从他的说的每一句话里，察觉到了他不曾说出来的全部。</p><p>“他听到了。”她对他笃定地说，“可能在他看来这一切真的不算是什么，可无论是痛苦还是快乐，都是他带给我的，到头来脑子里能想到的全部印象深刻的事情，十有八九都有他出现。”</p><p>“把他说得这么好，为什么？”</p><p>他反问，随后她听见椅子被拉着划过地板的声响，寻思着也许是他打算坐在她面前耐下性子听她讲故事。</p><p>“你真的想听？我就这么说出来没关系？”</p><p>“没关系，我想听你说。”</p><p>内海抹了抹自己眼角，嘴角浮现出一抹没辙的笑容。</p><p>“有一次，那个笨蛋，大半夜我和他在实验室聊案子聊到很晚，突然外面下起大雨，于是我问他，老师你知道雨后的天空会是什么颜色吗。我的本意其实是想约他停雨后一起去散步，可是他……当时他根本没有回答我的问题，只是反问我‘明天你还过来吗’。我以为他答非所问，也许是不想理会我的邀请，于是也随便有点赌气地说，‘我不来，老师反而觉得轻松吧’。”</p><p>她听见他听着听着笑出声，顿了顿又接着讲：</p><p>“就这么走了之后，第二天其实我是真的没打算来，只是不知道为什么神使鬼差地出门就会走到了他那里。我完全没有想过，他是那样理解了我的心思，又用那样的方式回答了我的问题，像现在这样，大晴天，没有下雨，他特地为我在实验室里架起了三棱镜，等了我不知道多久，就为了把雨后的彩虹搬到我眼前。”</p><p>“是彩虹的颜色，他回答你了。”</p><p>“只有他会这么回答我，你知道吗？”说着说着，她的眼眶又不争气地红起来。</p><p>他没有回话，倒是不知道从哪里拿出一块手帕，也许是终于看不过去每次见到她都哭得稀里哗啦，他轻轻替她把泪水擦掉。</p><p>她没有停下来，一边抽噎着，一边继续说着她要说的话：</p><p>“那天……我倒下前，脑海中最后闪过的是汤川学的脸。醒来之后我才第一次真正体会到绝望的感觉，我害怕这样的自己，因为我越喜欢那个人，我就越害怕自己有一天会真的离开他。”</p><p>“……你现在还害怕吗？”</p><p>那人有些意外地反问，让内海的心稍微颤抖了一下。</p><p>“如果我说会，你就会吻我，让我平静下来，像普通的爱情故事发展那样吗？”</p><p>“我不会，你这个玩笑我读得懂的。”</p><p>“你还真是一本正经。”</p><p>她听见了他再次离开了她身边，稍微坐远了一点，有意识地与她隔开合适的距离。</p><p>“薰，人存在在这个世界上，除了你看到的人的样子，还有说话的声音，写下的每一个字，呼吸，温度……不管你是否会看见，那个人就在这里，一直都在。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“所以你没必要担心别人，正因为一直以来你都自己一步步跨越过去了，所以才会成为现在的你。他也一样，从没有后悔自己所经历过的，不管痛苦与否。”</p><p>“我知道……”</p><p>但是泪水一点儿也止不住了，眼睛甚至开始疼痛起来，她拼了命想要压抑住不让自己的眼泪继续涌出来。</p><p>她听见他在叹气。过了一会儿，他的手再次伸过来温柔地抚过她的脸颊，指腹擦过了她发红的眼角，碰到她长长的睫毛时，她不禁眨了眨眼，一眨眼又有泪滴下来，落到他的手背上。</p><p>外面明明已经没有了倾盆大雨，只是这泪水滴下来却比暴雨打在身上还要痛。</p><p>“……最后，不吻我也罢，可以让我再抱抱你吗？”</p><p>她沙哑着声线对他说出了自己的乞求，本想着他应该还是以沉默回应，没听见他吭声，下一秒却毫无征兆地落入了他的怀抱里。</p><p>随着雨散落一地的感情，汇成一个个小型的湖泊，在如镜般的水面上，倒映着天空飘过的白云和为了阳光下的彩虹而驻足停留的我们，视线在抬头的一瞬间终于交汇到了一起，经历了漫长的离别后，迎来短暂的重逢。</p><p>眼睛什么都看不见的时候，心底里又偏偏什么都看见了。</p><p>“对不起，让你看见了我这副样子。我一直都想变成独当一面的人，一不小心又失败了，没办法继续装帅呢……”</p><p>“没什么关系，你比他帅气多了。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”她猝不及防被逗笑了，擦着泪又噗嗤一声笑出来，“但是我真的很想很想可以和老师站在一起，只是，现在还是不行，还差一点。”</p><p>“那就再跑几步，这个世界上没有遥不可及的东西，哪怕是几千万光年外的星球，总有一天还是会被我们的双眼所目睹。”</p><p>“嗯。”她在他怀里，轻轻点了点头。</p><p>不是谁依赖着谁，而是有一天我们跨越了所有障碍，踏过了横隔在我们面前的那滩水，终于找到了一种能够并肩而站的方式，向前方迈进。</p><p>“如果我想做到，你觉得他会等我吗？即便最后我还是没有找到答案，没办法回到他的身边，你觉得……他还会继续等吗？”</p><p>“他应该会等到你找到你想要的为止，不管你想要的到最后是不是他。”</p><p>“真的一点都不像汤川学会说的话呢。”</p><p>“谁知道他会不会说这些话。”他纠正了她的说法，“薰，等待并不是最痛苦的，相反，如果不曾等待过，就不会明白自己内心期待的到底是什么。”</p><p>——如果我期待着的是你，那你又会期待着什么？</p><p>“或许吧。”</p><p>内海没有再说下去，她静静地抱着他，仿佛时间静止在这一秒，或者倒回去七年前那个圣诞惊魂前夜，这个世界那么大，危险那么多，可她面前有他存在。</p><p> </p><p>——谢谢你，陪我说了这么多的话。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不管人生里会再发生些什么，无论如何都只想继续和那个人一起往前走，这是两个人跨越了时间和空间距离无数次再相遇的意义。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一周后。</p><p>“还以为你不会来了，谢谢你接我出院，宫本先生。”</p><p>“没什么，不是你说要请我当你保镖，出院的时候过来保护你吗？”</p><p>内海对他满意地点了点头，笑了。今天的她终于换下了病号服，穿上了昨天宫本特意托同事送过来给她，祝贺她出院的礼物——明黄色的中袖连衣裙上绣着梵高画作里的那些向日葵，一阵风吹过不规则的裙摆扬起，她整个人看起来就像随风悦动的精灵一样。</p><p>那双清澄的眸子里，消散了阴霾，如今已经彻底恢复了视觉，能够大胆自信地朝前看了。</p><p>似乎是为了和她搭配起来，今天休假的宫本穿了一套复古的英伦灰色格纹西装，看起来确实有点大家族的少爷风范，走路带风。他优雅地迎上走出医院门口的内海，主动伸过手替她提起行李，然后领着她坐上了自己的车。</p><p>以前因为工作关系，她和上流社会的人打过交道，知道日本有名的望族里就有宫本家的名字。后来，她甚至还知道了汤川和宫本家的人认识，只是她没想过有一天自己也会和宫本家的人因为这种缘故联系上。</p><p>至于知道了宫本家的宫本樱原来就是汤川学的前女友，那都是后话了。</p><p>“居然是宾利的敞篷跑车，宫本少爷今天想带我去哪里兜风呢？”</p><p>内海看见那有些夸张的排场之后不禁打趣了一句。宫本没解释什么，只是微笑着替内海拉开车门，于是她恭敬不如从命不客气地坐上副驾驶的位置。</p><p>“你好像一点都不惊讶，这有点不应该，哈哈。是我之前隐藏得太好了吗？”</p><p>“宫本凛，宫本樱的弟弟，我说得对吗？”内海对他笑了笑，“不过我也想了很久才想明白。想知道某些关系，稍微查一查总是能找到蛛丝马迹，剩下就是大胆推断，小心论证了吧。”</p><p>早在上一次宫本借了肩膀让她靠着哭的时候，她已经发现了。</p><p>一开始只是觉得，即便宫本凛的声音和汤川的很像，但两人给人的感觉也未免太过相似了。直到有一次她睁开眼模模糊糊能稍微清晰一点看清楚周围时，她瞧见了在正对着自己的那张椅子上浅眠的人，是个熟悉的身影，影影绰绰。</p><p>虽然只维持了不够一分钟她就又不太看得清了，但她的心顿时间狂跳不止。回想起这些日子里来人细致体贴的照顾，她脑子里突然冒出一个大胆的想法。</p><p>“感觉自己好像被你们合在一起耍了，想了很久，怎么会是他，为什么偏偏是他，怎么说都不可能是他。”</p><p>“对不起，还真的是他，哈哈。”宫本没忍住在她面前噗嗤一声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>昨天晚上给汤川打电话的时候，宫本凛特地告诉了汤川关于内海自己主动申请延长在美研修期的事。原本是期待着听完这件事后，汤川会下定决心亲自前来内海面前和她坦白心迹，没想到那家伙还是一如既往波澜不惊。</p><p>“你是真的不觉得失望？即便你默默在她背后做了这些事，可她最后选择的也许都不是你……和我姐不一样，内海薰在你心里不一般的吧？”</p><p>听说汤川学把结婚申请书藏在送给内海薰的礼物里时，他的第一反应是这个人和自己姐姐当年读书时候的前男友绝对不是同一个人。</p><p>“明明自己所做的一切都指向自己深爱着这个人的事实，可自己还是基于理性思考犹豫着应不应该继续爱下去，你不觉得，这样的想法也太过多余了吗？”</p><p>面对宫本连珠炮式的质问与轰炸，汤川在话筒的另一端却只有沉默，没有回答他的质问，也没有否定他的猜想。顷刻间，电波里只剩下有些躁动的呼吸声。</p><p>换做以前，他总是能很有底气无所畏惧地反驳对方，推翻这些在自己人生词典里根本不存在也毫无理由的释义——当然，后知后觉不是错，只是有点让人悔恨罢了。</p><p>许久之后，在宫本即将要挂掉电话之际，汤川终于还是主动打破沉默，开了口：</p><p>“曾经，我有一位很珍视的朋友，他和我在对待学术研究的态度很相似，我们可以算是难得的志同道合的朋友。只是，很多年没见，再重逢的时候，有一天，他竟为了自己爱的女人，甘愿自毁前程，犯下不可饶恕的杀人案。”</p><p>“和你志同道合的朋友……”宫本几乎是立即想到了自己姐姐曾提起过的某个人，“我从新闻里听过这个案子，也有五六年了吧，当时在日本警方很轰动，据说还是你协助警方破的案？真不愧是从不徇私的‘神探伽利略’。”</p><p>他一语中的地讥诮道，而汤川不置可否，继续自顾自地说下去：</p><p>“那段时间，我一直在想，如果他从一开始就没有爱上那个人，那他后来就不会为了那个人犯下无可挽回的杀人案。只要他没有犯下罪行，那他一定还会安然无恙，一切不会改变……”</p><p>“真是一厢情愿的想法。真这么说的话，你也太低估人的感情的力量了。”宫本毫不留情地反驳他。</p><p>尔后，他又再次听到汤川的一声叹息：</p><p>“没错，在这件事发生以前，我从来没有这么想过这样的问题。”</p><p>汤川自嘲地笑了起来，顿了顿：</p><p>“所以到最后，薰对我说，不是不爱上那个人他就不会犯罪，而是不爱上那个人他就根本不打算活下去。正是他爱的那个人给了他活下去的理由，所以他才会为了他爱的那个人做出无法挽回的事。”</p><p>“那你觉得，换做是你的话，你也会这么做吗？”</p><p>“换做是我……爱上了那个人，所以愿意为那个人疯，为那个人活——你不是问我会不会失望吗？我现在可以告诉你，就算这个世界上有太多事情让我觉得失望，可她，从来都没有让我失望。”</p><p>“这就算是你的答案了？”</p><p>宫本暗自苦笑，学着他一样叹起气来：</p><p>“要是让我姐知道你现在才来说这样的话，你说她会不会立刻冲到你面前把你揍一顿？”</p><p>“不知道，不过应该会吧。”汤川的笑声从未如此放纵。</p><p>十多年前，当宫本樱问他要不要跟她一起去巴黎逃离现实的时候，他站在她的面前没有往前再走任何一步。他深知，在当时没有足够能力的自己，无论他答应她与否，最终她都会遵循自己的内心从他身边飞走的，他也一样。</p><p>在人生重大抉择面前，他们总是选择与对方背对背站。可即便能不计后果，不管时间流逝，继续拼了命走下去，各自最终也还是会朝着完全相反的方向越走越远的。</p><p>正是因为太过相像，所以他才相信她会和他一样。</p><p>爱与信任，有时候是致命的毒药，有时候也是唯一的解药。</p><p>很多事情，一旦发生了，哪怕以后的自己依然不会原谅过去的自己，但一旦有一天想通了坦诚接受事实之后，再难过的事情也会变得不那么让人痛苦的。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以向你发誓，这绝对不是我先提出的主意，是伽利略自己想出来的，我顶多算是从犯，不是主谋。”</p><p>宫本一边向她解释，一边埋头在自己车上的暗格翻找东西。直到终于找到了一个小盒子后，他从里面拿出了一条串有一对戒指的项链，把它们郑重地交给内海。</p><p>“给，先前你出事时候掉在现场的东西，我向警方申请拿回来了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>内海正要伸手接过来，却被对方紧接着的话打断了自己所有的动作：</p><p>“不过不看不知道，一看吓一跳，这对戒指也是汤川学送给你的？你该不会一直都不知道，这可是我姐当年在巴黎第一次赢得国际珠宝设计大奖的作品，因为这对戒指上面是加了微型GPS芯片的。”</p><p>“GPS？你姐？你是说……Sakura.M就是宫本樱？”</p><p>“对啊，Sakura Miyamoto。”</p><p>她顿时睁大了眼，有些出乎意料地看着他愣住了。过了好一会儿，她才猛然回过神来，从他那里接过了项链和戒指。接过来的时候，她的手因为感受到了金属沉甸甸又冰冷的质感不禁抖了抖。</p><p>——“一枚叫‘Wish’，另一枚叫‘Gift’，据说这对戒指能将人指引到自己想要找的人的身边。”</p><p>要找到自己想找的人，当然不是靠运气。</p><p>这对戒指尽管严格意义上讲并不算是汤川送给她的，不过当年也是因为他，她才有机会得到这对戒指。为此，她还曾和他约定过，要一起去看天琴座的流星雨。</p><p>对于这对戒指，她一直以来都特别宝贝，哪怕戴不上手指，也要找链子穿起来戴在身上，没想到……</p><p>“没想到，兜了这么大个圈子，最后还是回到了原点。”</p><p>她没辙地扶额摇头，哭笑不得地看着他。在迟了不知道多少年才得知真相后，与其说内心有点不甘心，不如说直到这一刻她终于相信，命运这东西是存在的。</p><p>宫本没多说什么，插上车钥匙启动汽车后，他直视着前方，一眨眼的功夫就转动方向盘驶离了医院，也没问内海到底要去哪里，就自作主张地开始踩油门一路往前开去，名副其实带着她兜起风来。</p><p>“虽然不知道你为什么会得到这对戒指，不过对你而言，别人美好的祝福也好，别人善意的馈赠也罢，说白了都是锦上添花的东西而已，你自己真正的幸福其实一直都在你自己的手里。”</p><p>“看来宫本先生看得比我更透彻。”内海挑眉饶有兴味地反问了一句，“帮理不帮亲？”</p><p>“哈，抱歉，我从来都是帮理不帮亲，何况我一直都觉得，一个人能找到自己真正相爱的人实在是万中无一。以前我就和我姐说过，她和汤川学真的一点都不合适。你看，现在他们还不是分手了，不然汤川学当了我姐夫也该有十几年了。”</p><p>“我怎么听你说这话还是完全高兴不起来……即便你这么说，我也不会原谅汤川老师把这件事瞒我瞒到现在的。”</p><p>说这话的时候，明明应该是值得生气的，结果内海脸上却是带笑的，于是听她说出口是心非的话的宫本也跟着大笑起来：</p><p>“气他送你前女友的戒指？看来你是真的不想答应他的求婚了，怎么就不打算借这机会让他给你认认真真挑对新的戒指？”</p><p>“我和他之间这些年培养的默契，不就是你看着我，我看着你，可我们什么都不说明白吗？”</p><p>用反问回答反问，宫本知道，不是她在转移话题，而是她在调侃她自己。</p><p>“以前我姐对我说过，不想让对方知道自己的不快乐，不想让对方看见自己的软弱，也不想让对方看见真正的自己，都是人之常情，却不是真正的幸福。现在看来，我觉得她没有说错，可其实她也没有说对。”</p><p>“如果你姐答对了这道题，或许今天坐你车兜风的人也不会是我了。”</p><p>“哇，不愧是连神探伽利略都为之着迷的刑警小姐，看来我还是小看内海小姐的魅力了。”</p><p>“多谢赞誉。”内海对这明显不大正经半开玩笑的话一笑而过。</p><p>“不过，不直接去机场没关系吗？据我所知，汤川学今天就结束学术交流回去日本吧，现在送你过去见他也没关系哦，我使劲踩个油门就好了。”</p><p>在等待红绿灯停下来的片刻，宫本又提醒了她一下，还是没忍住对她多问这么一句。</p><p>而内海的回答没有超出他的预想，只是在他的预想之上多了一些他所意料不到的，只属于“他和她”之间心照不宣的趣味：</p><p>“赶不上啦，我可不想和宫本先生在回去的路上玩漂移。我有我应该做的事情，老师也是，所以有机会的话还是让那个笨蛋也好好体会一下心焦的感觉吧。”</p><p>“你还真是信任他……不，你也会捉弄他？”</p><p>“与其说是信任他，不如说我现在更想信任的是我自己。至于捉弄他什么的……算了吧，都已经不那么重要了。”</p><p>印象里，和汤川在美国最后一次见面是以她在他怀里哭得累了，沉沉睡过去而告终。他把她小心翼翼地抱回去床上，为她整理好被子，然后一声不吭悄悄地走了，一切复位，仿佛他从未出现过一样。</p><p>等她再次醒来的时候已经是那天晚上，像一场美梦让人不愿转醒，于是睡魔施了法让她再度沉眠。在接下来真正的梦里，因为大脑的记忆整理，她终于得以把全部事情还原到原本的模样。</p><p>七年过去，她原以为他与她已经渐行渐远，背道而驰。事实上，他们彼此从未走远——在她看不见的地方，他一直用他的方式守护着她；在她离开他独自历练的日子里，她心里也从未放弃过想念他。</p><p>那是只属于他和她的默契，也是这个关于爱的谜题的最终答案。</p><p>第二天早上醒来，她看见了自己床头的桌面上放着那个熟悉的里面装着锗石的盒子。她打开了它，还是在同样的地方，同样的位置，毫无悬念地找到了那张看起来有点皱却又被仔细叠好藏在暗格的结婚申请书。</p><p>她小心翼翼地将纸缓缓摊开，不同的是，在姓名的其中一栏上，“汤川学”这个名字被某人亲笔签了上去，资料填好，盖章处也盖上了章，就等她把自己的也写上去了。</p><p>“傻瓜，大笨蛋……”</p><p>解开谜题的那瞬间，不中用的泪水滴落到薄薄的纸上晕开，从外面照进房间里的阳光又有些许刺眼。在被内心汹涌的感情洪流彻底淹没之前，终于找到浮木可以借力浮上水面重获呼吸的我们，彼此的生命里都迎来了崭新的一天。</p><p>“内海薰和汤川学的关系，从来都不是谁依赖谁的关系，只是一起走，有时候可能是我小跑着追上老师，有时候又可能是老师停下来回头等等我，这些年来我们都是各自朝着自己心里想去的方向往前走，已经没有什么好疑惑的了。”</p><p>她着迷地看着车外面让人一时炫目的景色飞快掠过身边，嘴上喃喃道。</p><p>宫本侧过头来看了一眼这样的她，笑了：</p><p>“讲得这么柏拉图，嘿，你们真的是在谈恋爱吗？”</p><p>“我觉得不像是，但又并不是完全没有，谁知道呢。”她这么答他。</p><p>不管人生里会再发生些什么，无论如何都只想继续和那个人一起往前走，这是两个人跨越了时间和空间距离无数次再相遇的意义。</p><p>“总觉得，和他在一起的话，无论什么时候，连天涯海角都能去到。只要看见他站在我身边，这时候的我直视着自己的前方，看到的景色总是比我孤身一人时看到的更广阔，也不知道为什么。”</p><p>敞篷的跑车在路上朝垂直于地平线的方向飞驰，而天地相接之处，飞机经过留下的痕迹从那儿又一路延伸直到天际深处。各自的路径明明平行在不同的坐标轴，却又奇迹般在同样的空间维度里交错相遇。</p><p>可能，这就是所谓的永恒吧。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于末尾：<br/>“内海坐在宫本的敞篷跑车里看着地平线”的场景，其实是一边听着向井太一 - 《SLOW DOWN》，一边写的：</p><p>君とならどこへでも  /  与你一起的话 哪怕是去天涯<br/>ふたりならどこまでも  /  两个人一起的话 哪怕是到海角<br/>あの日見た広がる世界も  /  那一天见到的广阔世界也好<br/>どこまでも深いこの不安も  /  就算到哪都无法摆脱的深深的不安也罢<br/>流れる雨に濡れるけれど  /  就算被倾盆大雨淋湿<br/>いつかはそう明ける夜  /  总有一天 夜将迎来破晓之时<br/>もう no no no no no  /  已经不会再这样了<br/>上を向いて行こう  /  朝着上方前行吧<br/>太陽の昇る場所  /  到那太阳升起的地方<br/>もう don't cry no more  /  不会再哭泣了<br/>まだ先へ行こう  /  再次向前奔跑吧<br/>君とならきっとどこまでも  /  与你在一起 一定连天涯海角都能抵达</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>总有一天，我们都会找到那个答案，关于爱的谜题，我们各自的答案。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在正式回警视厅述职之前，因为收到了本厅的指示，要内海先去一趟从前任职的贝冢北帮忙调查一个奇怪的案子，所以她特地抽出时间回去一趟打招呼。</p><p>一大早从朋友那里取回自己的车后，她独自驱车到了贝冢北警署。自停车场走入警署那么一两百米的距离里，也许是因为自己还是习惯性地穿好一身黑色经过仔细熨烫过的正装，看起来像是从上面来的某位大前辈一样，一路上内海就没少回应别人的问好。</p><p>离开日本两年，昔日一起共事的同事很多已经像她那样调到别的地方去，沿路走来也见了不少生面孔，尤其是大部分看起来都是年轻人，让她着实感受到了时间的变化。</p><p>“欢迎回来，早上好啊，内海，好久不见。”</p><p>“早上好，间宫警部。”</p><p>“去了一趟美国回来果然不一样呢，看起来比以前更沉稳了，不过对工作的积极和热情倒是一点都没减。两年没见，你在那边一切还好吧？”</p><p>“嗯，间宫警部过奖啦，多谢关心，我在美国还算一切顺利。”</p><p>内海跟随着上司间宫一路走进了他的办公室，在他的招呼下坐到他对面的沙发上。间宫翻了翻自己案头的文件后，也没跟内海客气，转手就给她递过去一份某个案件的卷宗。</p><p>“你不在的这段时间，贝冢北没少忙。你看，才一天时间，案头又堆了一堆案件，而且全部都是乱七八糟古怪的案子。”</p><p>“所以，这些就是需要我帮忙的案子了？和以前一样，我一个人接手查下去？”</p><p>“怎么会，放心吧，不会全让你一个人查了。岸谷还在这里待着呢，我已经发了信息给她让她等一下和你汇合。她也是个有干劲的人，整天活蹦乱跳的，我估计你等会儿见到她就知道，她威力可大了！”</p><p>内海嘴角上扬，对当年接替自己工作的后辈岸谷美砂的事不置可否。站在前辈的角度，她一直觉得，在工作上也许那位活蹦乱跳的后辈比起自己来要更加适合汤川。</p><p>“总觉得突然间自己有种草薙前辈上身的感觉。”</p><p>她小声喃喃了一句，回过神来就马上翻开文件夹，迅速切换到工作模式进入状态。</p><p>现在，她已经对间宫所说的所谓“奇异古怪的案子”免疫了。从她拿到资料的那刻起，不管手里这个案件是不是会和什么灵异事件扯上关系，在她心里，想要以刑警身份一心一意找到案件真相的决心无论如何都是不会改变的。</p><p>她二话不说就埋头认真地逐字看起案件细节来，那样子任谁见到都会被她所散发的认真的气场感染。</p><p>连间宫都忍不住慨叹，当年向她提出建议让她自己申请去美国研修，搞不好还真的不算是一件坏事。</p><p>“像你这么可靠的刑警，贝冢北警署真的舍不得你呢。不过，本厅的调令应该已经到了吧，马上又要和你说再见了。”</p><p>“间宫警部说笑啦，调过去之后我又不是不回来了。像现在这样一起联手破案的机会以后也会有的，接下来很长的一段日子里我应该都不会离开日本了。”</p><p>“应该？怎么听起来你一副就要这么安定下来的样子，难道传言是真的？”</p><p>“传言？什么传言？”内海听着听着有些蒙了，“在美国住了两年之后我发现自己可能真的吃不习惯那里的东西，果然还是回来比较好。我想念这里的鲑鱼饭团和牛肉盖饭了。”</p><p>“想吃的话，等会儿就让岸谷请你吃吧。说起来，她好像刚好去了帝都大学，你应该也是时候要过去那边打个招呼了？”</p><p>说罢，间宫站起身来，意味深长地对下属笑了笑。尔后他拿起了台面上的茶杯，挥了挥手示意她自便之后，独自走出办公室坐到外面的电视机前，打算趁着人还没来齐，抽个时间看看今天的新闻播报。</p><p> </p><p>下午，一个人去了一趟现场回来的内海开着车又来到帝都大学。她循着以往走了无数次的路再次出现在第十三研究室的门前，人还没进去，已经被里面发出的声响吓到了。</p><p>“所以，汤川教授，这怎么可能，那个人可是从七楼跳下去！怎么可能！”</p><p>岸谷美砂的声音前所未有的响亮，她激动地站起身来，一掌拍在实验室的桌面上，冲着桌子对面正默默地看着电脑显示屏镇定自若打字的汤川吼了再吼。</p><p>连见惯大风大浪的助教栗林也早早地退避三舍，赶紧躲上了实验室的二楼阁楼，戴上了隔音耳罩，专心地准备明天教授上课要用的实验器材，没心思再理那疯妹子在实验室里大喊大叫。</p><p>稍微打开一点门缝就观察到了这修罗场一样的现场画面，内海心里突然有些后悔，看来自己来得真不算是好时候。</p><p>“可现在就是因为那个人从七楼跳下去，自己毫发无伤却把别人压成了重伤。那个人死活都说自己没有主动跳下去，但在场的所有人都是亲眼看着他跳下去的啊……”</p><p>见汤川没有理会她，岸谷又三步并两步跨到他面前，一伸手有些粗暴地直接盖上了他面前的手提电脑的屏幕，强行把他的注意力转移到自己身上，瞪着眼死盯着一脸不爽的汤川，把话重复到第三遍：</p><p>“到底为什么！汤川老师你快告诉我啦，我明天还要交案件的详细说明报告！唉，真是的，自从前辈要从美国回来之后就越来越难搞了……”</p><p>她就差没有在手里拿把刀子逼汤川说话了。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>才打算趁着大家都不注意悄咪咪潜入实验室，刚走进来还躲在柱子后面的内海，无意中就听见了岸谷最后说的那句像是提到了自己，于是迈出的脚步赶紧往回收，停在了原来的位置，想再静观其变一下。</p><p>可汤川依然没理会岸谷，尽管她很烦，但他动作依然很平静地起身走到流理台前，拿起刚烧好的热水冲调速溶咖啡，一条不紊。</p><p>——“反正你们也已经吵得我没办法专心教学和研究，不如就帮了这个忙，这样你们就没理由再来烦我。”</p><p>前几天在银座，草薙才刚刚为了答谢他而再一次请他喝酒，而他却这样兴致缺缺地对身边的好友说道，一脸没辙，居然就这么妥协了。</p><p>明明是以前无论别人问多少遍，但自己嘴上都会说绝对不会妥协的事，什么时候变得不同了？</p><p>“我没有兴趣管你能不能写完你的案件报告，那是你的工作，不是我的。上次你来找我的时候，我也已经给你提供了很详细的‘如何从七楼跳下来不死’以及‘不受自己控制做出反常举动’的可能性说明，所以，你现在应该回去好好看看我给你的东西，而不是来我这儿抱怨和大吼大叫。”</p><p>汤川终于忍不住对岸谷解释，话音刚落便将手中凉得正好的咖啡一口饮尽。</p><p>时间刚好。</p><p>内海深呼吸了一口气，接着绕过柱子走出来，进入到众人的视线里。</p><p>“老师，岸谷可能是真的看不懂你写的东西，你也稍微给她好好解释一下让她把报告写完吧。”</p><p>久违出现在这个空间里的声音让大家着实震惊了一下，都纷纷转过头来把目光放到了声音的源头。时隔已久再次看见真人之后，除了汤川，其他人都惊讶地快说不出话来了。</p><p>“内……内田薰？”</p><p>岸谷完全没料到，早上上司间宫才发来信息说要来和她汇合的人，才过了一个午饭的时间就到了自己面前为自己说话。早知道这样，自己就不该在这里吐槽前辈了。</p><p>“不是内田，是内海，内海薰。”</p><p>还没等名字的本人解释，汤川就主动替她向后辈纠正了名字。</p><p>内海回以微笑致谢，然后向他们简单地打了招呼：</p><p>“好久不见，岸谷……还有，汤川老师。”虽然，昨天我们已经见过了。</p><p>“哟，内海小姐，真是好久不见了啊。”</p><p>本来还在楼上准备实验器材的栗林，也不知道什么时候已经跑回了楼下，激动得差点要原地跳起来和她打招呼。</p><p>“栗林先生！”内海也跟着激动起来，“别来无恙吧？我听说，这两年你被……欺负得有够呛的呢。”</p><p>最后那一句，她是悄悄地凑到栗林耳边说的。</p><p>“真是承蒙关照啊。”</p><p>听见内海这么调侃自己，栗林倒是使劲挤眼色给那边正凶巴巴地盯着自己的岸谷，“真是‘多谢’那个超自然之女，平时一点都不把长辈放在眼里。”</p><p>“喂，万年助手你就闭嘴吧，才轮不到你来教训我。”</p><p>岸谷双手叉腰地朝栗林做着鬼脸，两人似乎又要开始因为这些琐琐碎碎的事情吵起来了。</p><p>“真是……”</p><p>看着颇有活力的两位，内海有些无奈地摇起了头，转而一个眼神向实验室的主人汤川发出求救信号，“没事？”</p><p>“没事，自从你走了之后他们一直都这样。”</p><p>汤川回答的口吻也不像是在生气，仿佛对此早已经习以为常。他踱回到自己的座位上，想要继续刚才被岸谷中断的实验报告，手指在就要摸上键盘时稍微缩了缩，没敲下去：</p><p>“倒是你，今天来这里有事？”</p><p>“嗯，有事。”</p><p>她就知道汤川会这么问，只是对于他回答的爽快程度和顿悟能力有些意外，更重要是她发现了这人的态度怎么和以前不太相同了。</p><p>“我想念实验室的咖啡了，还有鲑鱼饭团和牛肉盖饭。”</p><p>汤川对她这样的话显得有些愕然，然而没有问为什么，刚坐下又立即起身亲自给她去流理台倒了一杯咖啡。</p><p>他给她递过微热的杯子，正好两个人四目相对。没有谁躲开视线，竟这样互相对看了许久，直到栗林和岸谷大声说话的声音再度将他们惊醒，内海才施施然接过来咖啡低头喝了一口。</p><p>过去在这地方喝过的速溶咖啡的味道其实内海已经记不太清了。毕竟在美国工作的时候，每天喝两三杯咖啡已经是她的常态，以至于她一度以为自己的舌头对于咖啡味道的感觉早就麻木了。</p><p>没想到，这会儿才初尝了一小口，所有围绕着这咖啡发生的点点滴滴瞬间漫上心头，熟悉的味道一直以来都不曾在记忆里消失。</p><p>只是她发觉如今手里拿着的不再是以前她用习惯的那个棕色咖啡杯，倒是和汤川自己用的杯子是一样的。</p><p>“换了？”</p><p>问汤川为什么会这样，他的解释很简单：“时间久了，旧的东西就换成新的。”</p><p>“那整个实验室也是换过装修了？怪不得我从进来的时候就感觉和以前不一样。”</p><p>内海睁着自己的大眼睛，好奇地打量着四周，试图找出自己不在这里的时候实验室发生过的变化。最后目光回到了汤川身上，她才后知后觉地发现，从刚才开始无论她说什么，他其实都一直注视着她。</p><p>“就算真的很久没见，汤川老师也不用一直盯着我看吧？”她对他露出了一贯拿他没办法的笑容。</p><p>而他也没有躲开她的疑问，反问她：</p><p>“你以为，两年时间很短吗？”</p><p>语毕，他站起身转过来面对着黑板，拿起黑板槽里的一只红色粉笔开始像给学生上课一样自己在黑板上演算起来：</p><p>“两年，一年有三百六十五天，乘以一天有二十四个小时，一个小时又有六十分钟……”</p><p>而人每分钟会有平均七十次的心跳，所以……</p><p>——73,584,000次心跳。</p><p>他有些出神地看着演算出来的答案，似乎自己也对这结果有些惊讶，“……完全不知道。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>她不明所以地歪着头看着黑板上那公式和一连串的数字，又看着他站在黑板前认真计较这些数据的样子，总觉得，自己从很久以前就已经喜欢上这个背影了。</p><p>哪怕是自己双眼看不见任何东西的那段时间，她在一片漆黑中总能找到那一点光，不是照在面前，而是直接照在了心上。</p><p>如果只有他才能给出这样的答案的话，那么也只有他，能解开自己所有的问题了。</p><p>七千多万次的心跳，也许发出的全是思念的声音。</p><p>“汤川老师。”</p><p>她温柔地喊了他一声，抬头看了看实验室里滴答滴答行走的时钟确认了时间之后，暗自深呼吸了一下，接着从自己的包里拿出了那份夹着案件资料的文件夹，迎上了他专注的目光，递到他面前：</p><p>“一直以来，谢谢你。”</p><p>“一直以来？”</p><p>“嗯，一直，直到以后。”</p><p>汤川为她莫名其妙的举动和所说的话愣了数秒，脑子还没转过来，还没想出她突然说的感谢到底指的是什么，迟疑着最后还是接过了她给的东西。</p><p>他打开文件夹，粗略浏览一遍开头两页后，没看出什么端倪，都是些普通的案件资料，于是不禁皱起眉头：</p><p>“又是案件。一回来就这么拼命工作，内海，你没问题？”</p><p>“会对我说这样的话的老师才有问题吧，以前你可是不会管我要不要拼命工作的呢。”</p><p>没听见回答，于是她把声音稍微压低，诱惑一样接着追问：</p><p>“怎么？你要拒绝我吗？现在离下班还有时间，老师你真的不打算陪我去趟犯罪现场？”</p><p>汤川一时少有地语塞，也许是真的在认真考虑她的邀请。就这么僵持了两分钟后，最终他还是丢下了自己手里拿着的半根粉笔，顺便走到桌前把自己写报告写了一半的笔记本电脑也合上了。</p><p>“去哪里？你今天有开车来？有的话，我这就去写外出申请。”</p><p>“走路去就好了，去去就回，是个走路都能走到的地方。对了，记得带上刚才给你的资料，那个很重要的。”</p><p>她像是早有预谋一样，见他答应了，立马熟练地一手替他从架子上拿了外套，一手拉着他静悄悄走出了实验室。不过是一眨眼的功夫，她就把副教授从实验室里光明正大地偷走了，岸谷和栗林甚至都还没发觉。</p><p>“老师，你说路上能不能遇到珠宝店呢？这件事好像也很重要。”</p><p>“珠宝店？等等，你到底在说什么？”</p><p>他才走了几步，就停下来没有再跟着她走，同时像是终于察觉到了什么，连忙把她刚才交给他的那个文件夹再次翻开。这回他有认真地一页页看了，直至看到最后一页。</p><p>文件夹内，隐藏在一叠案件资料的最后，是那张已经全部填好的结婚申请书和她在美国已经写好却一直都找不到机会交给他的亲笔信。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>看着他因为发现了真相而整个人宕机，内海没有出声，只是微笑着静静地等待他。等着他看完全部内容后走到自己身边来，不管他打算看多久都没关系。</p><p>他说得对，如果不曾等待过，就不会明白自己内心期待的到底是什么。</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>致汤川学：</p>
  <p>抱歉，让老师久等了。</p>
  <p>想了想这些年来没有鲜花，也没有见证人，只有我们彼此，一路上转了很多趟车，坐了很久的长途飞机，隔了很久，哪怕几经波折，最后也能再次落地，回到原点，彼此安然无恙，实在算是大幸。</p>
  <p>在这个世界上确实没有什么永垂不朽的东西，感情也是如此。可和你在一起的这些年来，是你让我一直努力下去，哪怕追着你跑确实很累，但也因此让“成为更好的我”变成了可能。对我而言，这一切比什么都永恒。</p>
  <p>这句话我等了很久（不知道你是不是也这么想的），无论如何还是很想对你说，我喜欢你。</p>
  <p>还有，我爱你。</p>
  <p>没有别的话了，我想也足够了。</p>
  <p>而现在，我想和老师继续往前走，一如既往。</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>——总有一天，我们都会找到那个答案，关于爱的谜题，我们各自的答案。</p><p>“汤川学，合作愉快。”</p><p>还有，余生请多多指教。</p><p> </p><p>【完】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>※本篇创作于2017.06.22，中途一度停顿重写，最终完稿于2019.03.10。</p><p>关于宫本凛（Miyamoto Rin）：<br/>本次同人本的原创角色。<br/>前作《回忆馈赠》宫本樱同父异母的弟弟，比她小5岁，目前的身份是一名外交官，同时私底下也代替姐姐为宫本家本家打理部分产业。<br/>在宫本樱尚未离开日本前，与汤川、香椎等人认识。因为他说话的声音与汤川学十分相似，所以经常被姐姐捉弄。实际上是一名不折不扣的姐控，无论姐姐拜托他什么，只要不犯法，他都会老实去做。<br/>经过内海在美国遇险的事之后，与她成为了交情不错的朋友。后来宫本凛多次邀请汤川夫妇去他的私人庄园度假，不过每次都被汤川郑重谢绝了（内海：“所以为什么不让我去度假啊……”）。</p><p> </p><p>关于“夜与虹色”的后记：<br/>数年前，我一个人坐在电脑前，因为博客搬家，于是整理出来过去写的同人文，临时决定为自己写的汤薰同人画上句点。做这个决定的时候，刚好电脑播放器播到了这首歌，于是就顺理成章地用了这个名字，创作了这样的一个故事。<br/>因为当时真的是一时兴起，结果没想到这篇故事后来命途多舛，直到全文写完，中途竟跨越了好几年。虽然说是2017年开始写的，实际上早在2017年之前就有这个构思写了一稿，后来全部推翻了重写，到现在为止也不清楚这到底是第几稿了，姑且算是最后一稿吧，真的是来来回回修改了无数次，才最终成了如今的模样。<br/>对我来说，一般一个故事让我推翻重写好几遍还没成型，再怎么想写也好，我大概也就不会再写了。《夜と虹色》是个例外，真的是个例外，在无数次推翻删掉重写的过程中，有些十年来都没想通的事情，顿时间想通了，也因此才有了现在这个结局，这个答案。<br/>如果说《回忆馈赠（Memories Gift）》是以汤川为主视角开展的故事，那么《夜と虹色》应该算是以内海为主视角开展的故事，所以故事整体氛围和感觉有点不一样（虽然和相隔时间很久也有关系）。<br/>对于自己钟爱的CP，其实我不喜写BE，唯独汤薰。09年的时候我曾在贴吧写了一篇《忘れの声（忘却之声）》，结局是个BE。现在想起来，那个故事确实也只能是BE，却不是我最终想写的汤薰的结局。</p><p>《夜と虹色》里，内海作为一名警察，她过去无数次做过自己工作遇险的梦，其中一个其实就是《忘れの声》所描述的故事。她在调查《さよならのかわりに、花束を》里所说的那个不存在嫌疑人的案件的过程中，有一天突然做了一个关于自己遇险最后与所爱之人别离的梦。梦醒之时，她给汤川打了一通电话，确认了自己确实已经醒过来了，而汤川也再次出现在她面前，回到她的身边，这是好的结局。<br/>《さよならのかわりに、花束を》，以花束代替离别，名字来源于初音ミク的一首歌。故事和这个名字有关，在不存在嫌疑人的案件里，香织的恋人没有亲口告诉她自己将死的死讯，选择让花店在他死去之后的十年都准时在香织生日的那天送上她最爱的雏菊，正是“以花束代替离别”的意思。<br/>而《忘れの声》的最后，那个梦的最后，是失忆后得知真相与汤川死讯的内海，最后独自一人带着花束，到了汤川的墓前，完成与他告别。<br/>即便是梦，可内海一直都在害怕着，害怕有一天这一切成了真。<br/>就像普通人谈恋爱也会想过有一天自己心爱的人会向自己求婚一样，如果有一天这件事成了真的，自己又该怎么办？同样的，万一过去自己曾做过的关于自己遇险的梦成了真，自己又该怎么办？<br/>所以，《夜と虹色》里，当汤川在送给内海的礼物里藏了结婚申请书，尔后内海又真的在美国遭遇了危险受伤失明，这次，她内心的恐惧终于被放大到极致，她甚至没办法，像过去做了噩梦第一时间打电话给汤川确认那样，再一次打电话第一时间告诉他确认这样的消息。<br/>正因为发现自己真的是爱着这个人，所以才没有办法让他与自己一样，经历这残忍的现实。<br/>“但是这真的就可以了吗？既然深爱着，彼此足够相爱的话，为什么就没办法抵挡这世间、这命运带来的所有痛苦呢？”<br/>什么都不说，就像《忘れの声》里的那个汤川学，那样，真的就是好的？<br/>十年过去，如今，在我作为一个普通人经历了更多之后，带着当初写《忘れの声》给自己留下的疑问，终于在反反复复写《夜と虹色》的过程中找到了想要的答案：<br/>“人生既已与你携手历经患难，未来也想与你并肩勇敢前行，看遍世间我们所深爱着的一切，不管暴风暴雨还是冰雪风霜，那都不应该再成为阻止我们相爱的理由了，我们也将为了彼此，共同成长为越来越强大的存在。”<br/>《夜と虹色》里那个选择离开所爱之人两年独自咬牙历尽千辛成长的内海薰，也是为了自己在今后的人生中任何时候都不再会再因为“害怕”什么而退却，希望强大起来的自己在今后能勇敢地朝前走，更加无畏地去追求自己想要的一切，绝不再为“做不到”而感到后悔。</p><p> </p><p>观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!</p><p>※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。<br/>※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。<br/>※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>